la chica nueva en south park
by Danny Tucker
Summary: que pasara cuando una vieja conocida de pip llege a south park un viejo amigo de damien le enseñara a esta chica que es amor si exsite ... pero este tambien echara todo a perdre con ella . mal sumary lo se mi primer fic pasen y lean forfisss
1. Chapter 1

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic quiero decirles que este fic es el primero aci que cualquier opinion que quieran decir no tengan pena lo pueden hacer y disculpa la falta de ortografia y los HORRORES ortograficos **

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.South Park Elementari,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Era una mañana "tranquila" donde todos hicieron silencio al ver entrar al profesor y una chica nueva era rubia ,el cabello iba hasta la mitad de la espalda ,llevava puesto unos short de jeans , una camisa blanca que tenia es crito en negro _**" i love bunny" .**_**( N/A: ya saben yo tambien amo el bunny )**

chicos ella es ...– dijo el Sr. Garrison

ysik . . . mi nombre es ysik – dijo la nombrada jugando con sus dedos

sientate al lado de damien – dijo el Sr. Garrison señalando un puesto al lado de damien

Sr. Garrison hay ba pip – dijo el aludido señalando el puesto

coño pip se sentara al lado de kyle – dijo el

la clase se volvio a callar , ysik se sento y damien le dio los buenos dias resicnado . Ysik se dispuso a buscar el libro de matematica , pero no lo encontro – Sr. Damien puedo copiar con usted - dijo muy formalmente ysik

no te preocupes nadien ase la tarea relagate – dijo damien sacando unos auriculares y el mp4 de la mochila – quieres – dijo señalando lo que abia sacado ysik asinti con la cabeza y unieron los pupitres – y no me llames " Sr. Damien" porfavor – ysik asintio de nuevo y intervino kenny quien se encontraba detras de ellos

wooooooo¡ damien dijo porfavor ¡ nooooooooooo¡ se acaba el mundon – dijo el rubio jugando y yamando la atensio de toda la clase – no hay nada que ver asi que vuelvan a hacre lo sea que acian = )

kenny puto callate nadien te quiere escuchar – damien dijo esto y se puso los audifonos y saco otros y se los puso a ysik y puso " kill ' me" de metalica – espero que no te moleste a mi gusta

a mi encanta metalica – dijo ysik y damien le sonrio

lo que no habia notado damien era que pip habia llegado el cual se encomtraba un poco celoso ya que habia llegado cuando damien se encontraba poniendsdoles los audifonos a ysik , por su parte ninguno de los dos havia visto bien al otro

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.**_

Ysik se diriguia a su casillero cuando fue intersetada por wendy

oye puta de quinta no te la quiereas dar de santa – dijo wendy – solo mira como te viste

ysik se bio le saco el dedo del medio y se dirigio a la cafeteria – eso no es problema tuyo , y ademas no tengo tan malos gustos – dijo mientras se alajaba con su dedo en alto

_**CAFETERIA**_

En una mesa se encomtraba el tean stan y el tean craig reunidos y se asercaba damien y pip , en ese momento ysik pedia su comida – sin arroz y con ensalada , gracias – dijo ysik y fue a ver a donde se sentava y no vio a nadien conocido – si nosotras tambien estudiaremos hay – dijo con voz burlonapara si misma – PUTAS

Come , come, come – gritaban todos esecto craig y damien que comian, digo deboravan su plato de comida.

Ya basta - dijo pip entre risas al ver a los dos bebes

ero bia o llano – dijo damien para despues tragar – digo pero todabia no le gano.

no importa – dijo cartaman – no se supone que una chica linda y nueva este con chicos en estos momentos – dijo cambiando de tema

que acaso te gusta maldito culon – centencio el pelirojo

callate maldito judio , ademas yo tengo a wendy es que me da lastima – dijo cartaman con tristesa(¿?) y asiendo que stan se sintiera mal por recordarle lo de wendy - entonses bamos

SIIIIIIII – dijieron todos escto pip que "a un comia"

todos vieron que ysik estava casi que dormida a si que se iban a ir haste que cieerto rubio le dio unos de sus espasmos y la desperto

Que paso que quieren – dijo con la misma actitud fria de tucker – acaso son mudoso que ni que fuera tan fea .

No es eso si no que ... bueno nose que hable otro – dijo el Anticristo.

Lo que quieren todos estos estupidos es que ballas a la casa de ellos a la noche de pelicula y haci kenny te pueda violar – dijo con su fria actitud craig que como ysik estava casi dormido para despues culminar – que dise vienes.

Ysik estaba a punto de decir que no cuando vio que pip se acercava depronto sus ojos se iluminaron totalmente esa alegria de volver a verel no la pudo con tenes y grito - ¡SI¡ dijo si boy a su casa a que hora es – dijo mas calmada y bolviendo a su modo " copia de tucker "

despues de clases nos bamos juntos no te preocupes por la pijama lo areglaremos despues – dijo ircomporandose pip con una tierna sonrisa esa sonrisa que tiempo atras la tranquilisaba muchisimo

entonse damien a que casa ban – dijo inosentemente ysik

bueno es a mi casa... – dijo pip y ysik le sonrio.

Chicos bueno ... como decirlo beamos – suspiro para luego poner un sonrisa de melancolia al recordar una cosa de pequeños que le habia dicho ysik _" no tengas tanta pena no pareces el niño que conoci aller el no era una marica ,TU sip "_ para luego decir mas calmado – ella es mi hermana – dijo pip dejando a todos boquiabiertos y ysik se escondio en la espalda de pip

woooooooooooo – esclamo damie – ya tengo otra persona a quien joder todo el puto año y es la hermana de mi mejor amigo eso no puede ser mejor

ysik apreto la camisa de su hermano y este also los brasos al ver que damien se asercaba

"modo protector de pip on" - bromeo kyle y todos rieron y pip se sonrojo al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana al oido " el te toco ".

NO , no como crees gatito – dijo pip

no que era tu hermana – dijo cartman – yo pienso que es tu novia pipi no creeo que craig , el judío o kenny llamen gatito o algo parecido a sus hermanos

en tonses en respuesta resibio la tipica señal del tucker por lo rubios a duo

Woooooooooooo .– dijo craig – pero eso es mio

haci me decias ayer – dijo ysik astutamente y todo estallo en risas depronto llego una pequeña niña que vestia un pequeño vestido verde agua y traia el cabello recogido en dos moños de lado y lado - ! CRAIG¡ - llamo esta .

Que quieres a hora ruby – interrogo el nombrado

dise mami que ya nos bamos y que lleves tambien a tus amigos – dijo ruby ,pero no habia terminado de decir " amigos " cuando ya habian salido corriendo todo pero ysik se quedo – que no vienes – dijo craig – la pequeña dijon " tus amigos " - termino diciendo ysik – bueno tu tambien lo eres – dijo este un poco tierno – yo ni me se tu nombre no puedo ser tu amiga – dijon con voz fria – me llaman craig tucker mucho gusto puta – dijo con ironia y estendio su brasos para cargar a ysik como una pareja de rensien resien casados y ysik por instinto se agarro al cuello del tucker y serro los ojos grave error.

Al llegar a la entrada craig iba a soltar a ysik pero ella se abia quedado dormida su piel era palída como la de damien por eso el sonrojo que llevaba se notaba demasiado y la hacia que se biera linda.

Mierda por que eres tan linda puta – dijo este sin dejar de verla.

Ho mi amor , primer dia y ya con novia que galán tengo por hijo – dijo la mama del tucker apretándole el cachete derecho

pip toma tu costal de huesos, ¿ ma por que nos vamos tan temprano? - dijo entrgando le su "costal de huesos" pero ensegida damien le quito el costal de hueso y cargo a ysik en su espalda

por que tengo que travajar cariño asi que te llevara a casa de tu amigo – dijo la mama del tucker – por eso te llevaras a ruby - codeno la madre.

_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**__**EN LA CASA DE PIP**__**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

Ysik empesaba a despertar y llevava un short blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion y no llevava su camisa si no nadamas su brasier – Que bueno que es la casa de pip ¿ creo ? - dijo y busco en el escaparate una camisa y encontro su camisa manchada de - ¿ cafe ? - aparte encontro un sueter negro que curiosamente olia a asufe asi que se puso aquel sueter , era gigante asi no se le verian tanato los cenos y despues salio

Buenas noches mi bella durmiente – dijo una voz detras de ella y bolteo

quien eres – pregunto al rubio que haora por culpa de queni estaban a la famosa distancia del beso

Kenny mucho justo – dijo el rubio asercandose mas a ysik pero sin tocar sus labios

¡ALEGATE INFELIS ! - dijo esta y kenny la tomo de las manos y la acorralo en la pared

ben chiquita no tengas miedo no pasa nada – dijo kenny

!KENNETH McCORMICK SUELTALA¡ - grito una persona que por hai andaba

Bamos damien solo deja que le de una probadita – dijo kenny con luguria en los ojos y le paso la lengua del cachete a la oreja y despues le dio un "leve" mordisco lo que iso gemir a ysik

Damien movio la mano y kenny ardio en llamas – te dije que la dejaras en pas INBESIL – dijo y iso que las llamas se apagaran dejando un rostisado kenny

**Espero que les guste les repito que es mi primer fic creeo que quedo algo corto comentarios, criticas constructivas bye bye nos leemos despue****s** ** se me olvidava algun persona que sepa frances lo nesesito urgen porfissss grasie haora si nos leemos despues**


	2. noche de peli y un pequeño secreto

**Yo de nuevo graciasa a tod s por leer despues de quemarme haciendo cafe decidi escrivir un rato**

los chicos se encontrvan en la despues de que kenny le pidiera disculpa a ysik se dispusieron a ver peliculas mientras tanto en la cosina se encontrvan el amante de cafe .

Ahg p-pip e-el cafe don-d-de esta – dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo tweek

hay twwek se me olvido hacer ven tomas mas tarde – dijo pip con fastidi ya que la pelicula estava en la mejor parte ya que la peli era de terror.

AHG ¡ PERO SIN EL CAFE N-NO PUEDO VIVIR Y SI LOS GNOMOS SE A-APROVECHAN Y-Y – ya comensava a impervetilar el pequeño rubio- Y SE L- LLEVAN MI I-INTERIORES

Yo ago el cafe – dijo ysik parandose a hacer el cafe – despues de todo yo tambien lo necesito.

Nadien le presto importancia y siguieron con su pelicula. Ysik puso a hacer el cafe y mientras hervia el agua se hiso un incomodo silencio en la cosina

y – dijo ysik tratando de romper el hielo – cual es tu nombre

ahg t-tweek twe-a-ak ysik – dijo un poco mas calmado.

en ese momento irvio el agua y ysik colo el cafe lo puso en un termo y le sirvio en una tasa a tweek y en otra a ella .

Que rico nunca habia provado un cafe haci es dulce pero fuerte , no seva como el cafe de papa – dijo el rubio de cabellos electrisante despues de tomar un poco

g-gracias , tweek no tartamudiaste anteriormente , en toda la oracion tampoco dijidte AHG – dijo ysik sorprendida

ahg de verd-dad n-nunca med-doi cue-enta cuando lo ago – dijo el rubio volviendo a su estado normal.

Y lo volviste a hacer – dijo ysik sirviendose cafe , pero aora en una tasa mas grande mucho mas grande y saliendo para afuera – no viens tweek

cl-claro – dijo y salio coriendo para agarrale la mano a ysik, la cual se sonrrojo – n-no te i-importa ahg verdad

los chicos caminaron haci hasta la sala donde se soltaron por un comentario de craig – ya me cambiaste tweek – dijo con un tono "falso" de celos . Despues de eso ysik se sento al lado de pip en el mueble a ver pelicula rato despues que do entre pip y damien . Cuando se termino la pelicula todos se iban a dormir cuando de pronto

ya se van a dormir tan rapido – dijo ysik con cara de perrito regañado

ysik son las 12 :00 de la noche por favor duermate – dijo pip

y si jugamos verdad o reto – propuso la chica

!YSIK DUERMETE Y YA ¡ ! NO VAMOS A JUGAR NADA ¡ - dijo pip algo molesto

oh non essere parka pazzo, è forse pensa Ora asta s dire che non sei un frocio mio parka – dijo ysik en italiano

dicho esto ysik dejo a todos esecto pip con cara de WTF en ese mismo momento damien iva a preguntar que era lo que digieron pero al ver que pip contestava decidio mejor no meterse y seguir con lo suya ya que en esa pelea el que se metiera saldria perdiendo.

Ou ne sont même pas Ocura mensionar carmi un mot, il est vrai, ils m'ont combirtieron sissy Shhh ils croiront et ce qui était – respondio un poco mas calmado en frances pip – aussi – continuo pip - J'ai enfin des amis qui n'ont pas peur ysik moi ce que je vous demande de bien vouloir Nadamas peut parler dans cette langue okey – concluyo el rubio.

se il mio parka, non ti preoccupare tengo segreto – respondio ysik

okey lla se peliaron jugemos verdad o reto – dijo kyle para dejar la tencion que habia en la sala

yo comienso – dijo ysik y miro a kenny con malicia

_**Continuara por los maomentos hata qui por que mi mente no da pa mas nos leemos despues bye bye , comentarios**_


	3. verdad o reto

_**Bueno yo de nuevo quiero agradecer sus Reviews me animaron a escribir gracias también a Luis Carlos tratare de hacer todo lo posible para mejorar menos discurso y mas acción . **_

Kenny verdad o reto – pregunto ysik con la mirada fija en la de kenny

Y-yo por que – dijo kenny un poco asustado por la mirada de ysik.

Y todavía lo preguntas – dijo ysik con un tic en el ojo – si seras descarado hijo de su reputisima madre , ademas yo soy la que elige

B-bueno reto – dijo pensando que no seria nada grave .

luego de que ysik le dijera el reto Kenny bajo las escaleras con el vestido igual al de ruby pero mas holgada en la falda pero eso no cambia el echo de que le quedara como camisa y se paro en frente de damien quien reía como maniático y dijo

_**Nunca digas nunca, Nunca digas siempre,Nunca digas Te quiero,Si d verdad no lo sientes!con esencia de jamón, y un poco de mantequilla, te envió mi corazón envuelto en una tortilla – **_dijo entre risas kenny .

Después de esto se volteo a craig quien reía igual o peor que damien

_**27 centímetros de placer, recorre tu boca un liquido blanco y espumoso, y al salir sus suaves pelos acarician tu lengua.  
¿ te gusta mi cepillo de dientes ?crees en el amor a primera vista?'' o es que tengo que volver a pasar – **_dijo a un rogisimo craig , para después volteara a butters arrodillarse y acercarse mucho MUCHO al rubio menor

_**SI UN RUBIO TE PIDE UN BESO Y UN MORENO EL CORAZON, QUEDATE CON EL MORENO, PERO SI EL MORENO ES GUAPO Y EL RUBIO ES UN BOMBON, NO SEAS TONTo Y QUEDATE CON LOS DOS –**_ dijo kenny casi que llorando por reir tanto internamente , después se paro y dejo un tembloroso butters sentado en el suelo

mas tarde regreso kenny con su ropa normal y se cento a las piernas de ysik recostando su espalda de los pies del mueble

dulce venganza – dijo ysik mientras tomaba un poco de cafe _**(N/A:bolvio a agarrar mientras nadien veia :3)**_

bien ahora yo – dijo kenny y vio asia todas sus victimas – pip verdad o reto

in modo da pianificare a pasticciare con il parka, povero verme – dijo ysik tomando denuevo cafe

! YSIK YA DEJA EL PUTO ITALIANO! - bosifero pip molesto de que ysik hablara en italiano – supongo que verdad – dijo mas tranquilo pip

a ver a ver – kenny penso unos 3 minutos para ser esactos – de que mierda andavan hablando tu y ysik hace rato.

Mmm … pues veras de que ysik … l-le gusta un chico en esta sala.

Ysik cae para atras _" que yo que maldito vastardo hijo de puta ningun chico aqui me gusta todos se le ven que son buarda de maricas excto el y damien parka te metiste en provlemas "_

aver me toca a mi – dijo pip y despues miro a stan – stanley verdad o reto

R-r-reto – dijo este asustado las cosas que pasavan eran totalmente raras

aver ... ya se stan basa a kyle .

Stan se paro sonrojado y le iba a besar el cachete a kyle cuando – NO en la boca – tanto stan como kyle se pusieron rojos pero al final terminaron cediendo . Stan se acerco lentamente a kyle cuando estubieron a la famosa distancia del beso no se vieron y stan tomo delantera acercándose , cuando sus labios se unieron stan poso sus manos en la cintura de kyle y kyle poso sus manos en el cuello de stan despues de unos 3 segundos se separaron por aire

wooooo ¡ que lindo – dijo ysik

que bonito nada – dijo damien – fue lo mas marico que nunca vi

b-bueno vengo yo – dijo stan – ysik verdad o reto

" _verdad o reto, verdad o reto, verdad o reto..." _- eran las palabras que revotaban en la cabeza de ysik mientras pensaba que responder – verdad – dijo esta

mierda aver una pregunta ... si despiertas en una cama desnuda al lado de kenny y kenny tambien esta desnudo y tu no recuerdas nada que arias

! MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA MAMAHUEVO MAL NACIDO ¡ !COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE QUE ESO PASARIA PUTO BESERRO MAL PARIDO ¡ - dijo ysik estallando de ira ya abia soportado lo que dijo pip . Después de tranquilizarse - ... lo mato es lo único que se me ocurre hacer

en eso clyde empieza a llorar y dijo – NO , NO , NO , no pelen no por favor – dijo casi en un susurro y

token empezó a tranquilizarlo _**( me abia olvidado de ellos xD )**_

Bueno a mi ya me dio sueño – dijo ysik – que tal si dormimos – esto ultimo lo dijo en medio de un voz teso de pronto ysik contó todos los presentes en la sala y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien – y ruby craig

esta dormida desde hae un buen rato – dijo craig como si no le importara

! BUENAS NOCHES PUTOS BESERROS ¡ - dijo ysik acostandoce en el hombro de su hermano para dormir y pip le beso la frente

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. South Park Elementary ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

buenos chicos hoy veremos los malo del tictanic cuando la bicha esa dejo morir al otro ahogado en sur América y ...bla bla bla bla bla bla bla – dijo el mientra que NADIEN le prestaba atención

kenny haslo – dijo ysik

boy boy – dijo el rubio y después se paro en su puesto llamando la atención de todos – c garrison , Sr . sombrero necesito su atención para poder explicarles Algunas reglas del estudiante:

_**1. no se distrae...estudia las moscas**_- dijo este entre risas y después miro a ysik y esta le brindo una mirada disiendole que prosiguiera -  
_**2. no se fuga... le reclaman en otro sitio  
3. no insulta a los profes...les recuerda lo que son  
4. no destruye la escuela... le da un toque personal  
5. no se ríe...es feliz  
6. siempre tiene la razón... nunca se la dan  
7. no copia...consulta  
8. no duerme en clase... Reflexiona **_muchas cracia por su atención – dijo el rubio oxidado para después sentarse

!KENETH McCORMIK PARA LA DIRACCION¡ - dijo el Sr. Garrison

gracias publico conocedor – dijo ysik con cara picara en respuesta a las risas ahogadas de los demás

_**Trate de recompensación por hacer el capitulo anterior tan corto hacer este mas largo y talvez gracioso también puse un poco de style bueno nos leemos después bye bye , **__**Reviews ?**_


	4. adios ?

_**Holis yo de nuevo gracias a sus comentarios bueeeno sigamos con el fic y yo tengo que dejar de hablar tanto**_

_**a hora tido lo que este como aqui abajo depende de la situacion seran recuerdsos o pensamientos.**_

_Hola –_ recuerdo

"_no puede ser" – _pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Casa de Pip .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de clases ysik y pip se encontravan en la sala ysik llorava tirada en el suelo mientras pip le sotenia la varvilla con las dos manos y ledicia que dejace de llorar

Lo siento mio parka es que tengo jira ya sabes y entonse tengo que viajar , mio parka no me quiero ir por favor , pero es que mi abuela esta tan emocionada con mi carrera mio parka te e fallado lo siento mucho mio parka , mio parka disculpame por favor

lo siento mucho – dijo ysik entre sillozos , lamentos y suplicas

Carmi deja de llorar o es que eres mariaca – ysik se seco las lagrimas – no te preocupes por los chicos yo invento una excusa , y por mi carmi no te preocupes carmi no me has fallado nunca he pensado que me fallaste nunca lo hiciste recuerdas aquel dia en que nos conocimos ...

_Era una tarde un poco calurosa en el norte de Inglaterra y un pequeño rubio de 5 años se encontraba sentado en el final de un pequeño callegon que estaba a oscuras el pequeño tenia la espalda rescotada de la pared del final de aquel callejon el chico se sostenia las piernas con las manos y tenia hundida la cabeza entre sus piernas y pensaba en lo que abia echo sus manos se encontraban manchadas de rojo , tanto su camisa blanca de vestirque estaba cuvierta por un saco rojo y un pqequeño moño color cafe ,como sus pequeños shores azules claros se encontraban con pequeñas manchitas rojas supequeña boina color cafe estaba un poco inclinada y casi que se le caía._

_En ese momento una pequeña niña de 4 años de un lindo cabello castaño hasta la cintura vestia un lindo vestido rojo de mangas largas las cuales estaban dobladas hasta los codos y los pequeños dobles que en el codo avian estaban de un lindo color blanco , llevava unas lindas pantimedias negras y zapatos pulidos del mismo color se paro en frente del callejon donde fuese que se le viera se sabria que aquella chica era rica . Aquella chica pudo haber echo como todos y salir de hay y no darle importancia , ella decidio caminar hacia aquel pequeño ella no bio lo mismo que beia siemppre en los demas no veia malicia veia un alma pura y cincera por eso decidio acercarce aquella pequeña llevaba en mano una canasta tejida ._

_h- hola que haces aquí solo – dijo aquella chica arrodillandoce para quedar a la altura del rubio_

_maldita puta dejame en paz y vete – dijo el rubio tratando de que ella le dejara solo_

_decir groserias es malo y no me voy por que quiero ser tu amiga , por cierto como te llamas – dijo la chica sin inmutarse por lo que le abia dicho el chico ._

_Me llaman " la parka" y quien quiere ser amigo mio todos me temen – dijo el chico _

_bueno yo no veeo manera para que te teman eres un chico lindo y en tu mirada no hay malicia , detodos mados yo me llamo ysik mucho gusto – dijo la chica estirando su mano y parka la agarro en seal de presentacion y despues rieron ._

_La chica en la canasta llevaba comida y una manta los dos la pusieron hay en el final del callejón , comieron rieron y jugaron los dos chicos se habian olvidado de lo malo que havian sido sus vida como los habia tratado todas las personas como los marginaban , por parte de ysik nadien la trataba y los adultos alegavan a sus hijos de ella era por las decisiones de su tia pero ella no decia nada la tia le decia : "**tu me quieres verdad , por eso lo vas a hacer por mi verdad**" le decia su tia y ella con el buen corazon que tiene le hacia caso , por parte de parka era por lo que hacia las personas lo creian asesiono pero el no acesinava nada mas ria a las personas y las abandonava a las afuera de la ciudad pero las personas no le creian y lo marginaban por esa mierda ._

ysik mirame recuerdasa verdad todo lo que hicimos en inglaterra como la destruimos , como la llevamos a vajo recuesdas carmi por todo lo que hicimos por todo lo vivimos guntos , por que nuestra forma de vivir convertimos a inglaterra en un pais mas pequño que este puto pueblo para nosotros todo el mundo nos conocia pero no por cosas buenas pero por eso no llores mas y vete feliz siempre estare aqui no me ire vete de jira ysik montalvan mi pequeño angel caido aqui puedes ser ysik pilliphur pero para todo el mundo eres ysik montalvan haci que no te preocupes – dijo pip el sabia que la unica forma de que ysik entrara en razon era hablarle de la manera mas marica y decirle la verdad – entonces cuando te vaz

mañana ha primera hora hoy abro la jira aqui en south park ,mio parka tu me acompañas al aeropuerto mañana verdad parka – dijo esta ya dejando de llorar y abrazabdo a pip

te vas a quitar ya la peluca mi carmi – dijo pip y le quito la peluca a ysik dejando una hermosa melena castaña oscura que le llegava hantes de los gluteos y ysik le brindo una calida sonrisa.

Toma – dijo ysik dandole dos boletos – son los de primera fila para el concierto invita a damien si quieres – ante este comentario pip se sonrojo un poco – pero no le digas que soy cantante a nadien porfa a nadien .

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Plaza de South Park,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Buenas nuches siudadanos de south park hoy tenemos el orgullo de ser el centro de apertura de la gira de la prestigiosa cantante Ysik Montalvan – dijo la alcaldesa , Para despues vajar del esenario para darle paso a ysik .

! BUENAS NOCHES SOUTH PARK ¡ ! ESTAN LISTOS ¡ - grito ysik lo mas que pudo ya que las cornetas que estavan conesctadas al microfono no sonavan muy duro - esta cancion esta dedicada para todos los que perideron un amor

te veo otra vez caminando por hay – empezon a cantar ysik

no no no por que no recuerdas que yo te ame que di todo por ti y – ysik como en todo concierto puso el microfono hacia el publico - ! tu ni hola me dices por que tenias que canviar tanto – dijo el publico.

mientras tanto en la casa de un asabache , este se encontraba tirado en el suelo tarareando con melancolia la cancion del concierto que pasaban por televición en esos momentos _"maldita puta descarada , todavia te amo" _.

**Devuelta al concierto**

vamos bebe no ere para que me vloqueras totalmente – cantava casi culminado la cancion ysik – creo que mi unico error fue qurerte tantoooo.

! BAMOS SOUTH PARK!¡ESTAN LISTOS!

NO no no nene no mas otra vez no

te veo llegar te digo NO no no nene otra vez no

me dices que me quieres que me amas pero NO no no

no me vas a comvercer no volvere a caer en el poso

de tus mentiras ya NO...

...Aeropuert de South Park...

despues de varias muchas horas de concierto ysik a las 4:30 se encontraba en el aeropuerto con pip esperando la hora de salida ysik estava esasusta y semi dormida en el hombro de pip.

Ysik piss ysik – llamo pip.

Que ya lego el avion – misutio ysik despertando.

No , no es mi regalo diste un buen espetaculo ayer toma – dijo pip entregandole una pulsera a ysik . No era la gran cosa , era una pulsera tegida pero habia un punto en el que se convertia en seis tiras y en cada tira havian pequeñas cruses haste el otro punto donde se convertia de nuevo en una pulsera de una tira . De inmediato ysik se puso la pulsera le encantava – mira yo tengo un collar – dijo pip mostrando un collar tejido que llevava seis cruses pequeñas y en el mefi de las seis abia una crus mas grande solo que esta estava al reves .

**los pasajeros del vuelo 5-b porfavor avordar el avion – **dijo una vosina en eso pip y ysik se levantaron pip ayudo a ysik con las maletas . Al llegar a la entrada se despidieron ninguno de los dos queria hacer esto mas doloroso de lo que ya era depronto pip escucho el grito de despedida de ysik que decia

Addio mio parka prendersi cura – dijo ysik

! DEJA EL MALDITO ITALIANO ¡ - dijo pip y a lo legos se escucho la risa de ysi ya que las personas le tapavan los aidos a sus hijos para que no escucharan – jajajajaja carmi no va a cambiar – dijo pip saliendo de hay para dirijirse a su casa

! PIP ¡ - grito un asabache que serca de la casa de pip andava .

Que damien, que quieres ahora – dijo pip con una sonrisa forsada .

Que crajo acaso tienes arena en la vagina puto , bueno a lo que venia … toma – dijo damien sacando un ramo de rosas negras y blancas y desviando la mirada al suelo – es por los pases para el concierto de ayer tu sabes que me encanta ysik montalvan y me llavaste al concierto de apertura gracias .

No te preocupes – dijo pip agarrando el ramo y abriendo la puerta de su casa – pasas ?

Claro – dijo damen entrando y serando la puerta tras el

Quieres helado de chocolate - dijo pip desde la cocina

Claro – dijo damien acostandoce en el mueble

en ese momento sale pip de la cocina con un pote de elado familiar y dos cucharillas y se cienta en el suelo rescotando su espalda de las patas del mueble

y ysik no la e visto en todo el dia – dijo damie mientras tragaba helado .

Bueno ... ella ... tuvo que viajar por que ... su ... abuela se enfermo – dijo pip mientras comía helado

bueno cuando buelve – interrogo el Anticristo

no lo ce - dijo este con la mirada puesta en el suelo y comensava a comer helado mas despasio.

_**Bueno hasta aki por los momentos , es que he estado ocupada con la graduacion nos andavamos rallandonos las camisas y casi mequedo ciega por peliar con un gancho bueno pronto cera mi promocion yupiiiii pronto voy al liceo : 3**_


	5. REGRESO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un castaña de unos 14 años se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un avión y mirando por la ventana ya el avión iba a aterisar y la chica se abrochava el cinturon como habian pedido las azafatas .

Al fin llegue – dijo mientras por la ventana se podia apreciar la pista de aterrizaje .

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Elementary South Park,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Era un dia como cualquier otro las risas , ruido entre otras cosas proveniente del salón de 5 año del liceo de south park , PERO en el primer dia de clases habia una chica nueva PERO como no era mitad de año nadien le presto atencion , la chica llevaba una falda de plegados nogra que le llagaba cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla , una camisa de tiritas blanca , una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas converse botas blancas que le llegavan hasta la rodilla la chica levanto la vista como buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo puso sus brasos en la mesa y undio su cabeza en ellos .

En ese momento llego el profesor el Sr. Garrison que llevava el la mano una rama con una camisa purpura .

Hola chicos le presento a el Sr. Rama – dijo de la marera mas gay que abia en el mundo o por lomenos eso penso la castaña.

Sr. Garrison cuando buelve el Sr. Sombrero – pregunto un pelinegro de 16 años que llevaba un gorro azul con un ponpon rojo.

Stanley en esta clase no se habla de esas cosas , yo no nesecito al Sr. Sombrero – dijo algo molesto el marica de garrison – bueno como puedeo leer en la lista , hay una chica nueva por favor levante la mano la chica.

todos se bieron y despues vieron a la castaña quien levantaba la mano – como veo te llamas kindaly verdad – pregunto garrison y kindaly asintio.

" _se parece a alguien pero no logro recordar quien ... piensa,piensa_ – penso un ojirojo que estaba sentado en la mesa que iba al lado de la de kindaly - _" nada no se quien es pero se me hace parecida esa chica"_.

en tonces comensemos las clases este es el primer dia de clases ya conosco a todos los bichos de este 5 año execto a ti kindaly pasa y presentate – hablo y kindaly se paro en frente de toda la clase y se saco la chupeta que llevaba en la boca.

B-buenos dias mi nombre es Kindaly Montalvan – dijo kindaly y le brindo una sanrisa picara a un rubio ocxidado que nadamas le faltaba la baba para pareser mas estupido de lo que ya se beia.

" _esa boz me parece conocida , tanbien su palida piel creo que su piel es casi tan palida como la de damien y su rostro me parece demasiado familiar pero de que ... a ya se tengo que hablar con pip" _- penso un pelirojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Cafeteria**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

se en cintrava kindaly comiendo y hablando con Cristophe y Gregori .

Si yo tambien creo que la alcaldesa debe dejar de gastar dinero en cosas materiales para el pueblo que lo destrullen y comprar materiales de construccion de CALIDAD para la escuela mira esto – dijo kindaly y le dio una patada a la mesa la cual se tambaleo y casi se cae.

Y es nueva , la tragieron ayer y me consta por que yo ayude a traerla al comedor – dijo ze mole con cara de perito regañado.

Bueno – dijo gregori – y tu de donde eres,se be que la ropa que usas es de diceñador por que viniste a estudiar a un lugar como este.

Bueno es que mi vida esta aqui en este maldito pueblo de quinta – dijo kindaly

como que ? - interrogo cristophe.

Una persona muy especial , nada fuera de lo común – dijo kindaly biendo su comida con un pequeño sonrojo por que lo que habia dicho se podia tomar a doble sentido.

Wooooooo creo que es tu primer dia aqui y ya tiene novio la chica – dijo gregori ya que ze mole comi y sabia que el queria decir eso , y ante ese comentario kindaly se puso mas roja y 'su palides no le ayudava mucho.

!NO,NO,NO¡ , no es que mi hermano vive aqui y no tengo mas familia pero creeo que no estudia aqui en este liceo – dijo con la mirada gacha

no lo creo el unico liceo aqui es este – dijo gregori

! DE VERDAD! - dijo emocionada kindaly

_**buenooooooo hasta aqui por hoy porfisss perdonen los horrores hortograficos y todo lo demas es que este capitulo lo escribi super apurada por que mi lapto no tiene casi bateria y no se donde esta el cargador , por otara parte salio tancorto por que no tenia inspiracion tratare que el otro sea mas largo bye bye.**_


	6. sevastian

Hola dami – saludo un chico detrás de damien

q-que haces aquí – dijo el Anticristo al ver de quien se trataba

detrás de damien se acercaba un chico de cabellos negros un poco desordenado o lo que se lograba ver de el , de piel blanca como la nieve pero no tan pálida como la de damien tenia un poco Mas de color , llevaba una camisa de tiras blanca con la bandera de Inglaterra , unos pantalones negros tubo y una gorra roja que decía _**OBEY**_. E ay nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo de **...(redoble)...** cupido.

Buuuuueno el cielo aburre , mi padre me mando a estudiar , la escuela del cielo aburre no hay nadie con que no me alla acostado , haci que decidí venir a estudiar por aquí en la tierra por ? – dijo este hacercandoce a damien.

Bueno sevastian con tal que a MI no me metas en tus problemas todo bien oíste puta 3 – dijo damien recordando a otras dos personas.

Puta 3 ? a que te refieres mi amor – dijo este que estaba a la espalda de damien y lo abraso por los hombro y le dijo al oído – vamos dilo pequeño.

Bueno no es ni tan importante...pero si insiste – dijo este y se soltó del agarre para después darse vuelta – veras la puta mayor de south park y probablemente de todo el mundo es la madre de eric cartman , la segunda – dijo y busco su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y busco una foto para después mostrársela a sevastian – este es kenneth McCormick mejor conocido como kenny la segunda persona mas pervertida y puta del mundo si es que todavía no se folla a la madre de cartman y como puedes ver eso te deja de tercero por eso eres la puta tercera.

En ese momento llegaba un rubio muy sonriente como siempre y damien desvío su vista hacia el.

Hola damien – dijo pip y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla el nombrado. Pero algo llamo la atención del rubio – damien quien es el chico ?

Pip no hace falta – dijo este ignorando la solicitud del rubio, pero los dos presentes lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos – bueno... sevastian , el es pip tierno de profesión ,pip sevastian la puta tercera y el bastardo hijo de cupido... ¿felices?

Pero los dos ignoraron la pregunta y el rubio que se abia sonrojado por el comentario de damien _"si me conocieras mejor" pensó_ y se dirijio a abrazar a sevastian quien corespondio al abrazo sin evitar embriagarse en el perfume del pequeño pipe digo del pequeño pip haciendo que damien se pusiera... celoso? Damien thorne el Anticristo CELOSO _"pero después de todo sigue siendo pip" pensó_ pero por tal pensamiento su cara se puso roja haciendo juego con sus ojos.

Que pasa damien celoso – dijo sevastian al notar el sonrojo de este y rompiendo delicadamente con el abrazo – veo que ya entendiste que tengo una nueva meta .

Damien abrió la boca pero ella no salia nada nada mas se movía , mientras trato de buscar refugio en los ojos de pip , pero este estaba mas rojo que el , lo que no sabia damien es que el sonrojo de pip no era por los comentarios , si no por algo hormonal . Para la suerte de damien en ese momento llego el autobús.

Damien y pip se sentaron el los puesto que estaban ante de los últimos , donde se encontraban los demás y sevastian en el primer puesto de la fila de la derecha , osea donde esta la puerta.

Damien me puedo acostar en sus piernas – pregunto pip , pero no espero respuesta y se acostó de una vez

si claro acuéstate – dijo damien sarcástico por lo que había echo el rubio y puso una mano en la frente de pip pero la quito al ver que estaba caliente – pip estas caliente .

Nop eres tu que siempre estas frio – dijo este y dieron por terminada la conversación .

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_.

Los chicos del team craig y stan , gregory , christophe , damien , pip y sevastian en total 14 lindos chicos , caminaban por los desolados pasillos de la secundaria , pero se preguntaran por que desolados pues ya que el Sr. Garrison no iba hoy a clases ya que tenia algo "IMPORTANTE" que hacer .

_**Recuerdo ...**_

señor rama quiere Brownies De Chocolate – dijo garrison pero no resibi respuesta – rama – pero de nuevo ninguna respuesta haci que se acerco al señor rama pero estaba partida por la mitad – quien le hiso esto señor rama ... señor sombrero.

_**Fin del recuerdo...**_

pip – llamo damien y este lebanto la mirada – vamos a la cafeteria te voy a presentar a la nueva – dijo y tomo a pip del brazo y fueron a la ya dicha cafeteria.

Creo que la puta esta en sus dias – dijo cartman .

Nop esta celoso – dijo sevastian .

De quien ?– preguntaron todos .

los chicos que digo la pareja de tortolos , damien y pip estaban en la cafeteria y no fue dificil encontrar a kindaly la cual comia , damien se sento alfrente de ella y pip se sento al lado de ella peron sin verle el rosto .

Hey ... kindaly – llamo damien y esta laso la vista . Damien iba a decir algo cuando se escucho un estruendo lo siguiente que bio fue a kindaly y pip tirados en el suelo ,kindaly contra el suelo y pip ensima de ella _" esa pose ... es demaciado comprometedora "_ penso el Anticristo.

Mio parka , mio parka , mio parka – repetia kindali sin dejar de abrazar a pip.

Espera un momneto – interbino damien – la unica persona que le decia a pip " mio parka " era ... ysik wow ysik te estrañe – dijo este uniendoce al abrazo _*****_ _**mensaje nuevo en la mente de damien**__** * **_- espera tu eres montalvan ... no? - ysik solo acintio ya sabia lo que benia - ! WWWWOOOOOOWWW¡! YSIK MONTALVAN ¡ no lo puedo creer ¡ de verdad ysik montalvan ! - dijo este para despues paraser y sentarse de nuevo y miro la entrada de la cafeteria y como nadien salia de ella sigio con lo suyo.

.

Damien no le digas a nadien ... porfavor no quiero amigos falsos – dijo ysik sin quitarse a pip de ensima . Cuando puso una mano el cachete de pip y noto algo – parka tienes fiebre ... tu maldito no te das cuenta de lo que le pasa a pip ... ojala te ballas al infierno – dijo ysik molesta y saco unas pastilla de una cajita que tenia en la chaqueta.

Hay vivo – dijo damien cuando asimilo lo que ysik abia dicho y lo que salio de la boca de ysik fue un "que" - que me voy al infierno por que hay vivo – culmino este victoriso .

Parka ...? – dijo esta al no entender lo que decia damien , parandose y sentandoce en el suelo con pip .

Damien es hijo del diablo – dijo pip y ysik bolteo a ver a damien y liego a damien – supongo que si ... recuerdo que cuando kenny se sobre paso damien lo incendio – dijo ysik recordando eso y casi llorando.

En esos momentos un pelinegro se acerco sin ser notado por ningun presente hasta que , tropeso con las trensa de los zapatos y fuera abajo .

Que haces aqui sevastian – pregunto damien

ahu ... si damien, pip estoy bien – dijo y se levanto – bueno veras ... - en eso vio a ysik – como te llamas hermosura ? – pregunto este y ysik se paro para decirle esto ...

miar maldoto como me buelvas a decir hermosura juro que yo misma te mato – dijo esta enojada al recordar como usaban esa palbra contra ella , y pip sonrio – mi nombre es ysik .

Ysik ... que lindo , por cierto yo soy sevastian , el grandicimo hijo de cupido – dijo e hiso pose de heroe el eperaba cualquier reaccion pero lo que hiso ysik fue dar varias paso atras y mirar a pip y este acintio después bio a damien y este tambien acintio .

Haci que tu eres el maldito bastardo hijo de puta del recontra mamahuevo y puto cupido no? - pregunto esta y sevastian quito su pose y acintio ...

**hasta aqui si lose muuuyyyyy corto , por cierto se que para ser tan corto me tarde mucho bueno a lo mejor actualise mañana y pregunta en el fic en el recuerdo de garrison nombre un fic el que lo adibine de dedico un fic de un capitulo de la pareja que quiera despues les explico por que no le quito los errores ortograficos bye bye nos leemos despues**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holissss yo de nuevo antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguen esto , por otro lado lamento que no actualice tan seguido pero tengo una buena excusa ... cual era ... Aaahh si no había internet y tampoco fuerzas para escribir ya lo tenia todo pero en mi mente xD mejor volvamos al fic...**

**los personajes de south park no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus creadores . ( se me olvido el nombre de ellos xD)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

ysik dejo escapar unas cuanta lagrimas inconscientemente – seras el mas puto del re contra maldito mundo – dijo ysik y le dio una pata en las bolas haciendo que este callera al suelo – por que tienes que hacer sufrir a las persona haci – de nuevo una pata, pero ahora en el estomago y no fue solo una fuero como una después de que sangrara por la boca le dio 4 patadas más en la cara y de nuevo una en las bolas .

Pero yo que hice – dijo sevastian retorciéndose del dolor ,cuando voltio a ver a damien que no hacia nada voltio a ver a pip y a ysik pero estos ya no estaban – oye no me piensas ayudar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

carmi por que hiciste eso – pregunto pip acorralando a ysik contra la pared y agarandole las muñecas – carmi por que no es normal en ti tu siempre eres "linda" - dijo haciendo enfacis en aquella palabra.

Paaaarka , bueno es que bueno estoy molesta con el bastardo del hijo de cupido ... sabes por que – dijo y pip solo negó con la cabeza – claro como lo vas a saber si no te lo e contado si seré estúpida bueno todo comenso hace un año ... te acuerdas de la gira , pues fue después de eso regrese a Inglaterra , a que no adivinas que paso con chicho , el chino y cuervo – dijo ysik y pip negó pero en sus ojos se be ia desesperación completa por saber la repuesta – bueno el chino dejo todo eso de lado y ahora tiene una vida feliz por haci decirlo , se caso con una linda chica y tiene dos hijos y el me dijo que sus nombres son en honor a nosotros – dijo y una sonrisa boba se dibujo en la cara de los dos - el cuervo esta estudiando una carera en la universidad ... parece que el puto era mas inteligente de lo que parece – termino ysik tratando de evadir lo que venia.

Y que paso con chicho ? – pregunto pip que ysik lo evadiera no era muy buena señal.

bueno pues chicho... chicho murió – dijo ysik y rompió en llanto arojandose contra pip , el cual quedo en shock y inconscientemente salían lagrimas de sus ojos .

dime que no es verdad ... por favor dime que no es verdad ... carmi por favor – dijo pip saliendo del shock.

Lo siento pero es verdad – dijo ysik y pip solo acintio lentamente en sus ojos ya no se veía la "felicidad" que siempre tenia en sus ojos se veía impotencia y odio.

,*,*,*;*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**;*,;*;*;*,+,+,+,+,;+;+;+;+,+;+,+,+,,+,+;+;+;+;+;+,+,+,+,+,+,+,;+;+;+;+,+,+,+,;+;+;+,+,+,;+;*;+,+,;+;*,*;;*;*,*;;*;*,+,;+;+;+,+,;,+;*,+,;+,*,+,+;*,+,;*;*,+,;+;+,+,+;+;+,+,;+;+,{+,;+,+,;+;+,+,;+;+,,+;+;+,+,;+;+;+;+,,+;+;+,;+;+,+,;+;+;+,,,,*,;+;;*;+,;+,*;+;+*;+++*,;+,;+,-;+,;+

los chicos se encontraban en el patio trasero hace rato que damien había llegado con sevastian cargándolo en vrasos y este estaba molido a golpes ,todos pensarían que el tucker se habría peleado con el pero la verdad el siempre estuvo con ellos , los que se le hacia raro era que damien había buelvuelto con sevastian y no con pip .

Y ... - comenso kyle – con quien te peliaste.

Con un demonio disfrasado de angel – dijo sevastian poniendo sus mano en el mienbro que aprente mente estaba roto _" padre aprendi mi leccion pero ... me tenias que castrar "_ se pregunto este con la vista perdida.

Entonces fue damien – esta bes era gregory quien hablaba.

NO , dije un demonio disfrasado de angel , que le ben untedes de angelical a este – dijo y a cambio resibio una mirada asecina por parte de damien.

Entonces... fue elputo francesito no – ahora era el culo gordo de cartman.

Oye aqui el unico francés SOY YO , pip es ingles al igual que gregory – dijo una perso de dos ojos llamada christophe.

NO , fue ... ys... ysik , ahh ysik me alegra hoir ese nombre – dijo dejando a todos esecto tweek y damien con cara de WTF.

GHA , la hermana d-de pip r-recuerdan la chica de h-hace ahg tr-res años – dijo tweek al ver que todos estaban pensando en quien sabe que .

Pero ella no esta qui – dijo el idita de kenny.

Claro que si kindaly es ysik ... por eso se me hacia conocida – dijo kyle y lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Pero – dijo stan – como tweek se acuerda y nosotros no .

Gha¡ t-todo se debe h-ha que tengo u-una buena memoria y us-stedes N-NO – con el paso del tiempo se habia buelto algo rebelde?.

A okey – dijo tucker y depronto – ella de verdad te dejo asi sevastian tienes que ser un completo imbesil para dejar que te golpee tanto.

Tucker vete a la mierda – dijo sevastian y por respuesta resibio su tipica seña obsena.

En esos instante benia ysik y pip , tenian las manos entrelasadas , los dos teian una perfecta sonrisa a pesar de que tenian los ojos rojos , se notba que havian llorado no habia ninguna duda , por alguna razon ninguno se strebio a preguntar por que .

H-hola chicos – dijo ysik al llagar a donde los demas – espero que me recuerden se acuerdan que yo soy la hermana de pip no?

! YSIK ¡ - dijo kenny , para despues abrazarla – o mi amor jugamos verdad o reto ... quiero MI venganza – dijo esto y el team craig y stan rieron pero por otra parte gregory , christophe y sevastian se quedaron con cara de WTF.

Hay no kenny como piensas – dijo la chica – eso lo jugamos en 6to o 1mer año , ya estamos en 5to año mejor jugamos la botellita.

Entonces hablo un pequeño y timido rubio – pero t-todos som-oos varones , la u-unica mujer aqui eres tu ysik – dijo butters.

Lo que resibio por respuesta fue – eso lo hace mas interesante , parka vaz a jugar – dijo ysik y also la vista a ver a pip el cual estaba recostsdo de un arbol , todo el mundo esperaba un "si" por respueta pero para su sorpresa lo que dijo fue – carmi saves muy bien que la parka NO juega , ni jugara nunca una porqueria como esa – dijo , ysik sonrio triunfante y todos los demas se sonprendieron por lo dicho y mas por que su voz no era la de siempre mas bien en ella habia ego, superioridad , hueca y fria , parecia que en vezde hablar el "pasibo" pip que todos conocian , hablara un fantasma .

Entonces ... comencemos – dijo ysik – alto y la botella ? – dijo y alguien le lanso un termo de café - auch ¡ ... creo que talvez sirva – dijo observando el termo , para despues darle vuelta y callo en ... sevastia - jajajaja – rio ysik para si , después sevastian le dio buelta al termo y callo en ... kenny.

Si no quiero – dijo sevastian .

Bueno talvez lo pudieras aver dicho antes de empezar ... ya es demasiado tarde – dijo ysik .

Esta bien – dijo sevastian , kenny se acerco a este y le dio un frio beso en los labios , después de eso kenny le dio buelta a el termo y callo en ... ysik _"merde"_, ella le dio buelta y callo en …

craig , habia caido en el tucker.

Si no queda de otra – dijo craig , como el estaba en una punta y ysik en la otra los dos se pararon y caminaron hasta el centro – lista – pregunto el tucker y ysik nego con la cabeza y dijo – pero... ya es muy tarde ... no? - y después se acerco al grinch ... dijo al tucker .

Craig tomo con su mano el mentón de ysik y lo acerco más a el hasta rozar sus labios y los dos empezaron a unirse más, craig le dio un lebe mordisco en el labio a ysik y esta abrio un poco la boca , lo que craig aprobecho para , adentrar su lengua en la boca agena . Haci estubieron hasta que el tucker sintio algo humedo en sus mejillas eran pequeñas gotas , eran lagrimas que salian de los ojos de ysik el no sabia por que , pero empeso a sacar su lengua de la boca de ysik esta pararon un poco haci que decidio sacarla completamente , después le seco las lagrimas disimuladamente a ysik , para que nadien se diese cuenta y despues se empeso a separar de ysik terminado con un pequeño rose .

Maldito dios no la podias voltear hacia mi – dijo kenny haciendo que todos rieran y ysik , craig le hicieran la seña del mayor de los tucker.

Bueno sigamos dijo craig y le dio buelta al termo y este callo en... butters , el rubio le dio buelta y callo en kenny ... pero la botella dio una buelta completa hacia el otro lado y callo en clyde y bolbio a girar callendo en tweek .

GHA – dijo el rubio paranoico y todos bieron a damien .

Okey ... eso no lo hice yo – dijo y todos boltearon a sevastian

yo tampoco fui – dijo este mirando el termo

bueno tweek butters , prosigan – dijo ysik y los nombrados se acercaron hasta que ...

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

! VAMONOS ¡ - grito ysik – alto que toca ahorita.

Música – dijo stan – mierda hicieron la tarea

tarea – pregunto ysik .

En música teniamos que hacer una composición o interpretación , y el tema era Rock , Baladas o Jazz – contesto craig – pero nos falta vocalista.

Bueno... yo puedo ayudar en esa parte a cualquiera – dijo ysik y damien la jalo apartandoce de los demás.

Ysik bes lo que vas a hacer – dijo damien casi en un susurro – kyle , gregory , christophe , craig , token , kenny ni stan son unos pendejos pero sobre todo kyle .

Si , si ya se lo que voy hacer lo tengo todo bajo control – dijo ysik y dio buelta para encontrar ...

**Ysik POV .**

Habia dado buelta después de hablar con damien pero lo que nunca me imagine fue lo que encontre a _MIS_ espaldas , el gordo ese ... cartman , si el puto ese le estaba partiendo la cara a parka , le estaba haciendo daño a ... LA PARKA.

Yo sali corriendo , y al llegar hay mre a parka y este fruncio el ceño , yo agarre a el gordo por el hombro izquierdo ( con el cual sostenia a parka ), y el gordo boltio dejando caer a parka de pompas al suelo , hay fue cuando el pelirrojo... kyle , tomo a parka y empezo a currarle las heridas .yo no le iba a hacer daño al gordo ese hasta que hablo .

¡Que! , pipe no puede vivir sin su puta novia ... digo sin su puta H-E-R-M-N-A – dijo el yo trate en lo mas posible de tranquilisarme parka no habia dado señal de poder partirle la cara pero bolbio a hablar – maldita perra como te ara gritar en la cama deve ser haci " AAAHHH " ... como es que le dices claro ..."ahhh PARKA MAS ADENTRO M...- no lo deje termirar , rabia , de mis ojos lagrimas de rabia y impotencia y de un golpe le parti la rariz.

Cuando estaba en el suelo , me sente encima de el y bolbi a a pegarle , cundo ya lo habia molido a golpes , no se como pero me levanto de ensima de el , me agarro del cuello con una mano , y empezo a caminar hasta estrellarame contra un arból , yo voltie a ver a a parka este estaba inconciente igual que otros chicos , voltie al otro lado y los demas sostenian a damien y sevastian para que no entraran en la pelea y escuche el grito del marcon que me sostenia .

¡ VEZ LO QUE PASA PERRA , TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA CONTRA MI – dijo y se hacerco más ami – respeta mi autoridad .

Después de que me gritara eso , yo le escupi en la cara de la manera ma vulgar y grosera , el se limpio con la anga de la chaqueta de la mano que tenia libre y después me apreto mas duro ahora con las dos manos .

Muerete de una puta vez – bolbio a gritar .

Ya no lo soportaba haci que de mi chaqueta saque una pistola y se la puse en la cabeza el puto empeso a soltarme y después me caer y se fue coriendo donde los demas y yo cuando pude hablar le GRITE.

¡MIRA MALDITO NO QUE MUY HOMBRE ¿NO!?– después de haberle gritado me acerque dos pasos el intento huir pero craig y token lo sugetaron por los brazos .

Craig , token ... que hacen – dijo casi llorando .

Dijiste , que nadie te ayudara que tu podías solo , pero ysik no dijo nada culo gordo – dijo token burlonamente mientras craig le dedico su típica seña .

Yo deje caer el arma al suelo – suéltenlo – ordene , y después patee elo arma hasta el , el la tomo y le dije – dispara pues .. si es que tienes agallas – el disparo tres veces pero ninguna me dio , yo le di una patada en la mano y este dejo caer el arma , cuando la tuve en mano le apunte de nuevo a la cabeza y lo obligue a caminar hasta donde estaba parka , el seguía inconsciente.

Pídele disculpa a parka – dije y este ni se inmuto - ¡ YA ! - dije y este dijo un " _disculpa _" - haci no ponte de rodillas y implora por tu vida si no quieres morir aquí depende de si convences a parka o no te dejo con vida haci que muévete y en debes dirijirte a el como "parka" – dije y el balbució algo pero después se puso de rodillas y comenso hablar.

L-lo siento parka no debí meterme con sigo ni con ysik... te imploro piedad y que me perdones la vida ... por favor – lloriqueo y parka inconscientemente el cual sonrió después bi a kyle el también sonreía yo me acerque al oído de gordo y le susurre – anda corre pues ve y cuéntale a todos este corrió hasta donde la directora sin detenerse por nada .

Carmi ... - dijo parka empesando a despertar.

yo guarde el arma y me tire contra kyle agarre su rostro en mi manos y le plante un beso en los labios después de separarnos le dije – gracias te debo una grandicima salvaste a parka me puedes pedir lo que quieras cuando quieras – dije y lo deje sonrojado.

Debería salvarle yo también la vida a pip – dijo kenny y se me iso inevitable sonreír después de tal comentario.

Mejor bamos a clases ... yo boy al baño horita los alcancon cuando llege quiero las letras de las canciones – dijo ysik y salio corriendo hasta la escuela ...


	8. Tarea de Música

**Holisssss oky , qui la razon por la cual no quito todos los horrores ortografícos , pues beran hace mucho mucho tiempo cuando iba a actualizar el capitulo 6 pero era mas largo cuando lo termine lo guarde ya SIN NINGUN HORROR ORTOGRAFICO y apage mi lacto y fui a comer ya que el estomago estaba bacio después de comer prendi la lacto para subir el capitulo pero cuando estaba rebisando me di cuenta de algo ya no estaba el capitulo nada de nada haci que rebise hasta el pendrai busque en todo y en mi desesperación hasta mi escaparate donde guardo los dibujos de south park¬¬ 'pero nada era de esperarse que en el escaprate no estaba pero bueno busque y nada haci que me decidi a hacer el mismo capitulo por eso no buelvo a dejar sin ningun error ortografico ... muchas gracias por su atencion pero bamos al fic**

**south park no pertenecer a mi le pertenece a sus creadores (se me olvido el nombre de ellos xD )**

ysik estaba en el baño afinan su voz para la clase – que mierda boy a hacer – se pregunto para si ysik – casi mato al culo gordo de cartman pero bueno no importa eso fue lo que me enseñaste no? – dijo ysik pero esta vez biendo al techo como si alguien estubiera hay biendola .

" _paarkaaa no puedo – se quejo de la forma mas infantil una niña de 4 años que estaba tirada en el suelo , y el vestido rojo estaba un poco susuío – chichooooo dile a parka que ya no puedo el cuervo es muy fuerte , el es mayor que yo ._

_La chica que se encontraba en el patio trasero de una casa la cual era grande pero estaba un poco destruida con el paso del tiempo , en el patio habia un chico rubio ,uno pelinegro y uno mayor castaño._

_De aquella casa salio un Señor de unos 40 años , tenia el cabello de color canela ceniza , ojos color café , llevaba una camisa de tiras blanca , pantalones estilo militar de color verde camuflaje, con unas pesadas y grades botas negras , en una mano llevaba una navaja , en la otra una pistola y en la boca un cigarrillo._

_Carmi yo no puedo hacer nada la parka es quien manda ... por lo menos ahorita – dijo y esto ultimo para si el señor que respóndia al el nombre de "chicho" y después entro denuevo a la casa._

_Chino tu me apoyas verdad – dijo carmi un chico de 16 años que vestia igual que chicho la diferencia de estos dos era que chino tenia el cabello largo hasta las rodillas amarrado en una trensa aquel cabello era castaño oscuro casi negro ,tambien llevaba un gorro rojo sin pompon y las puntas donladas hacia arriba ._

_Bueno yo ... hay carmi todos hicimos esto cuando eramos pequeños – dijo este y la chica bolteo a donde estaba e cuervo . _

_La chica hiso puchero e inflo sus cahetes y miro a un niño que estaba al lado ella aquel niño de 8 años vestia completamente de negro , tenia unos hermosos ojos azules algo ozcuros llevaba una camisa manga larga , y unos pantalones tubo , llevaba el cabello un poco corto pero tenia un copete que le cubria el ojo izquierdo y en la mano derecha un arma igual que chicho – oye si chicho ni chino no pude hacer nada, menos yo por dios usa la cabeza que no es solo para comer – dijo haciendo que carmi riera – ademas eres tremenda floja ._

_Y-yo no soy floja es que ayer estube jugando con mi tia me duele todo el cuerpo dijo y parka desbio la mirada ya que los demas lo miravan._

_Carmi tomate un descanso ... mejor ven mañana ya es tarde... maldita perra que no entiendes que te vallas – dijo la parka algo molesto , carmi agarro un bolso que estaba debajo de un árbol y salio corriendo de aquel patio hasta la salida._

_Parka de que habla carmi – dijo chino al tener una idea de lo que pasaba ._

_Pues beran carmi..."_ ysik sintion como se estrellaba contra el suelo haciendo que saliera de aquel recuerdo .

Au ! - dijo ysik del dolor al incorporarse alfente de ella abia una chica pelinegra llevaba una boina rosa , un abrogo de color lila , una falda negra como la de ysik y debajo de ella una licra amarilla – que mierda quieres puta – dijo ysik parndose del piso.

Mira puta , primero ,en que mierda pensabas paresias aducida por los ovnis , segunda , elprofesor de musica te llama para empezar la clase , tercera , pence que seria dibertido – dijo wendy y ysik recordo quien era esta .

Si yo tampoco te extrañe , ya voy a clases y estaba recordando algo puta – dijo ysik caminando a la entrada cuando wendy la agarro por la muñeca y la tiro contra la parde (**A/N : ysik no es muy pesada que digamos con 14 años nada mas pesa 30 kl ¬¬'** ) .

oí que casi matas a cartaman hoy ... mira puta le ases daño y juro que te mato – dijo wendy algo molesta y asustada al mismo tiempo.

ecuse mua ... yo jamas le haria semejante cosa a laguien – dijo ysik de la forma mas convincente y tierna del mundo – eso es malo matar es malo y causa muchos problemas ademas si yo ago eso entonces me llevarian a la carcel a condenerme a cadena perpetua cerrarian la escuela , después bendrian por la parka – no pudo termirar por que wendy le dio una cachetada haciendo que ysik bolteara la cara completamente hacia la derecha.

¡ DEJA DE JUGAR CON LA MUERTE ! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES ! - dijo wendy un poco asustada por la mensonación de la palabra de _"parka"_ lo que significa muerte .

Pero de que hablas ... yo conosco muy bien mio parka – dijo ysik boltando la cara para estar frente a frente con wendy – la parka es mi HERMANO.

¡ CALLATE LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA ! - dijo wendy y salio coriendo del baño .

Pero si sera puta es la verdad , pip es = parka no? ... ah devio haver tomado por el otro sentido – dijo ysik salindo del baño y poso su mano en la mejilla que habia golpeado wendy y... estaba sangrando? Pero si fue un golpe tan suave como estaba sangrando haci que decidio pedirle ayuda a kyle , cuando llego al salon solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta y busco a kyle quien leeia un libro , ysik lo llamo hasta que este se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo que hacia .

Que pasa ysik – dijo este acercandoce a ysik la cual empezo a caminar cuando bio que kyle le presto atencion.

Mira una puta me golpio y me sangra la megilla – dijo señalando lo nombrado.

Pero quein te iso eso – dijo kyle tomando la cara de ysik en sus manos y acerandola a el.

Una puta de boina rosada y mallas amrillas – dijo ysik hacien do en lo que podia un puchero.

Entonces fue wendy – dijo kyle en un susurro para después agarrar a ysik de la muñeca y jalarla .

A donde vamos - pregunto ysik mientras empesaba a correr a la par con kyle .

Adonde mas vamos a la emfermeria – dijo este detediendoce en una puerta – valla estaba mas serca d lo que pensaba .

Los chicos entraron y encotraron a la emfermera sentada en una de laas camillas comiendo – eh señorita podria ayudar a mi amiga – dijo kyle como siempre educado.

Jodance estoy comiendo , vallance a la mierda porque mejor no lo haces tu – dijo esta y salio sacando humo por las orejas .

Bueno esta bien – dijo kyle algo en shock – ysik sientate hay boy a buscar algo – dijo kyle señalando la camilla, para después dar vuelta .

Oky – dijo ysik y después se acordo de algo – kyle – llamo ysik y este solto un " sip " - wendy y cartman son novios – pregunto ysik , y keyle dudo en contestar – ah kyle ?

Bueno – dijo kyle parandoce alfrente de ysik – no ellos no son novios la puta de wendy el año pasado volbio con stan ella solo lo utiliza para darle celos a cartman para que buelvan juntos pero ... stan la ama con el corazon ... y como dicen el amor que el amor es siego , y stan es el claro ejemplo de eso – dijo kyle con un tono un poco triste – pero para que querias saber eso .

Auh – dijo ysik alsentir el alcol en su mejilla – bueno crei que ellos harian buena pareja – dijo ysik y los dos rieron y después ysik se acosto en la cama .

Y-ysik que estas haciendo todabia no termino – dijo kyle acercandose mas a ysik .

Lo se pero es que ayer no dormi bien no te molesta sin me curas haci verdad ? - dijo ysik haciendo puchero y kyle solo sonrió.

No , no me molesta para nada ... pero tienes que dejar que me acomode entonces – dijo kyle – claro como quieras - respondio ysik , kyle se acosto al lado izquierdo de ysik para poder quedar a la par con esta – y que paso esa puta tiene veneno en las uñas de verdad .

Bueno es que ella me pregunto que si yo quise matar a cartman y pos claro que le dije que no , entonces me puse modo tweek inventando un poco de cosas tragicas si me llavaran a la carcel y ect. Auh – se quejo ysik y kyle dijo " lo siento " - a donde me quede ... claro des pues me ahetio por que dije parka era mi hermano y dijo que no jugara con eso que era mentira y que no conocia a la parka – termino ysik y kyle solo rio hai estubieron hablando un rato mientras kyle le curaba la mejilla a ysik hasta que...

!KYLE estas aqui¡ - grito un pelinegro abriendo la puerta haciendom que kyle y ysik se paran de golpe y al ver esto el peli negro se sonrojo un poco – hay , lamento haber interrumpido algo ... solo benia por que ya nos toca ... kyle ysik felicitaciones espero que tengan una buena relacion muy feliz – dijo stan antes de salir de hay , dejando a ysik en shock y kyle corrió y abrio la puerta antes de que se fuera stan .

!STAN¡ - el nombrado se detuvo ante el grito – yo y ysik no somos novios , yo solo le estaba curando una herida .

claro y las vacas vuelan , kyle no soy tan tonto como antes – dijo stan y kyle lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo adentro de la hanitacion y le mostro la herida de ysik – esto lo hiso laputa de tu novia stan yo nada mas estaba ayudando , por que la maldita enfermera no le dio la maldita gana .

A ok – dijo stan al ver que lo que decia su amigo eran verdad – disculpa por no havete creido , ysik te pido disculpa por parte de wendy hablare seriamente con ella – dijo stan , ysik le sinrio y haintion y kyle solo se moria de la risa – que pasa kyle .

Cuando tu hables seriamente con wendy yo lo beso , primero , nunca pero cuando digo nunca en tu vida vas a hablar seriamente con ella , te da miedo que te corte y eso lo sabe todo el mundo , segundo , cuando le digas " **tengo que hablar seriamente con sigo**" ella respondera " stan vete a la ierda ya terminamos" - dijo kyle haciendo que ysik riera .

Tienes razon , tu al igual que yo jamas en tu vida le dirias algo a tu madre – dijo stan y kyle sudo frio – ya que...

ya , dijiste que nos buscabas por que era nuestro turno no ? Entonces vamonos ya yo termine con ysik – dijo kyle agarrando a los dos por las muñecas y saliendo de hay.

Me cuentas después – dijo en susurro ysik a stan y este haintio.

Bueno chicos como ya estamos todos podemos comensar ¿okey? - dijo el Mkey – okey el team stan pase y presente la tarea ¿okey?

Los nombrados se pararon y ysik también.

Kyle agarro el bajo .

Stan la guitarra electrica

kenny la guitarra semiarustica .

cartman la bateria

butters el piano

ysik se coloco alante del microfono y dirguio su vista hacia atras y los demas hacintierón con la cabeza , mas que todos cartman.

B-buenos dias yo conjunto mis compañeros kyle , stan , kenny , butters y cartman bamos a presentarle la canion _"Wonderwall "_ - dijo ysik y los demas empezaron a tocar.

Hoy va a ser el día  
en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó  
Tú ya deberías de algún modo  
haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer  
yo no creo que nadie  
sienta lo que siento por ti ahora  
otra vez,el chisme que está en las calles  
es que tu corazón está quemándose  
Estoy seguro que lo has escuchado antes  
pero realmente nunca dudaste  
Yo no creo que nadie  
sienta lo que siento por ti ahora – empezo ysik un poco timida jugando con sus manos en su falda esto hiso que varios varones lo bieran muy tierno y por otra parte dejo impresionada a las chicaa por la linda voz quetenia.

Y todos los caminos en los que tenemos  
que andar están poniéndose difíciles  
Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose  
Hay muchas cosas que  
me gustarían decirte  
pero no sé cómo – ysik ya no estaba tan timida y bolteo a ver a kyle y este hacintio.

Porque talvéz  
vas a ser la única que me salve?  
Y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo – canto kyle . 

Hoy iba a ser el día?  
pero ellos nunca te lo volverán a recordar  
Por ahora ya deberías de algún modo  
haberte dado cuenta de lo que no vas a hacer  
Yo no creo que nadie  
sienta lo que siento por ti ahora – canto de nuevo ysik , pero estaves no beia el suelo si no a pip, este solo le sonrió. 

Y todos los caminos que te guían hacia allá  
están poniéndose difíciles  
Y todas las luces que iluminan el camino están apagándose  
Hay muchas cosas que  
me gustarían decirte  
pero no sé cómo 

Dije que talvéz  
vas a ser la única que me salve?  
Y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo . 

Dije que talvéz  
vas a ser la única que me salve?  
Y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo 

Dije que talvéz (dije que talvéz) – esta vez kyle hacia de coro  
vas a ser la única que me salve?  
Y después de todo  
eres mi maravilloso apoyo 

Dije que talvéz (dije que talvéz)  
Vas a ser la única que me salve?(que me salve)  
Vas a ser la única que me salve?(que me salve)  
Vas a ser la única que me salve?(que me salve) – termino ysik y los demas dejaron los instrumentos y esperaron que el señor mkey hablara.

Buen trabajo , la sincronia de la música con la bocalista es perfecto ¿okey? 20 puntos peden sentarse ¿okey? Siguiente – dijo el señor makey todos se sentaron y el team craig paso y claro craig tan ordinario jalo a ysik por la chaqueta dando a entender que también iba a cantar – falling away form me , la conoces – susuro craig al oído de ysik y esta acintio.

Craig tomo la guitarra electrica.

Tweek el teclado.

Clyde la guitarra semiarcustica .

Token la bateria .

Kevin el bajo .

ysik denuevo se posiciono en el migrofono y carraspo un poco su voz para poder cantar bien esa canción.

Jodance , nosotros clyde , tweek , token , kevin , ysik y yo bamos a tocar _"falling away form me"_ .

_Hey, Me siento cansado  
Mi tiempo ha terminado hoy _

_Tú coqueteas con el suicidio  
Algunas veces, está bien  
Haz lo que otros dicen  
Estoy aquí permaneciendo hundido  
Cayendo lejos de mí  
Cayendo lejos de mí_ – dijo ysik y la clase se somprendio de que pudiera cantar eso , ya que la voz de ysik anteriormente era muy MUY delicada.

__

_Hey, es tu asunto  
Cuando estoy loco  
Coqueteo con el suicidio _  
_Algunas veces matar el dolor  
No puedo siempre decir  
Irá mejor mañana  
Cayendo lejos de mí  
Cayendo lejos de mí_ – craig le dio un leve codaso a ysik indicandole que depues cantaba el. 

_Derribándome a golpes  
golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra  
Gritando tan sonoramente  
Golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra _

_Cayendo lejos... de... mí...  
Está perdido y puede ser encontrado  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí...  
Está girando alrededor y alrededor  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí...  
Tan bajo_

Derribándome a golpes  
Golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra  
Gritando tan sonoramente  
Golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra

Copiándome ellos no se irán  
Entonces rezo. Vete

_Está cayendo lejos de mí (x3)  
CAE!_ - ahora cantava ysik

_Derribándome a golpes  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí...  
golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí...  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí  
Gritando tan_ s_onoramente  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí  
Golpeándome, Derribándome a golpes  
Cayendo lejos... de... mí  
Abajo, dentro de la tierra_ – terminaron la cancion y de nuvo esperaron a el Sr. Makey

bueno no estubo mal ¿okey? , 18 no se la cancion no me convence ¿okey? - dijo makey y craig le saco el dedo , haciendo que todos rieran pero después de todo no era mala nota – siguiente – dijo y separaron los siguienes.

Damien agarro la guitarra electrica (1)

pip el bajo

sevastian el teclado

gregory la guitarra electrica (2).

Christophe la bateria .

Ya nos conocen haci que se valla a la mierda la presentacion bamos a interpretar _"veterana"_ si no les gusta ballanse a la mierda – dijo damien y comensaron a tocar.

Espacio de musica de apertura ...

_A mi lo que me hace falta  
es una hembra de verdad  
maestra consumada en la estimulación oral  
que fume, beba y me haga el amor mientras manejo  
pues menos sabe el diablo  
por diablo que por viejo  
Estoy harto de las niñas  
con ojitos de cordero  
que me miran asustadas si las llevo al matadero  
ahora mas que una mujer estoy buscando a Lucifer  
con tacones transparentes y mi carne entre sus dientes_ – dijo

ysik y se hacerco a damien cuando estubo cerca de el y bajo hasta el suelo , como si estubiera coqueteando con el.

_Formaras amigo mío así tu propia opinión  
pues discutir contigo no es mi intención  
mas si la vida te procura una mujer madura  
sé que entonces sabrás que hablo con la verdad_

El problema es que hoy en día nadie aprecia la experiencia  
y el amor bien practicado, mas que un arte es una ciencia  
quiero una buena profesora de la cual pueda aprender  
los secretos que celosamente guarda la mujer  
Me incomodan si se creen demasiado inteligentes  
o siempre dicen lo que piensan pero nunca lo que sienten  
las prefiero más modestas y con cuerpo de sirena  
es el tipo de mujer que de verdad vale la pena

Formaras amigo mío así tu propia opinión  
pues discutir contigo no es mi intención  
y si la vida te procura una mujer madura  
sé que entonces sabrás que hablo con la verdad

y Tu dirás que lo que busco es un amor maternal  
y no me vengas a psicoanalizar  
quiero que sea toda una dama menos en la cama  
que me muerda que me arañe que me mienta que me engañe y demás – canto damien ahora .

_Formaras amigo mío así tu propia opinión  
pues discutir contigo no es mi intención  
y si la vida te procura una mujer madura  
sé que entonces sabrás que hablo con la verdad_

y Tu dirás que lo que busco es un amor maternal  
y no me vengas a psicoanalizar  
quiero que sea toda una dama menos en la cama  
que me muerda que me arañe que me mienta que me engañe – bovio ysik .

_Es la técnica que aflora de tu boca pecadora  
es la intensidad que emana de tus manos veteranas  
A tu lado yo he podido ver la luz de la verda_d – canto

_pues me has hecho comprender  
que el amor no tiene edad  
las exóticas caricias  
que me aplicas con malicia  
los eróticos masajes que aprendiste en tu viajes  
a tu lado yo he entendido que el placer siempre es mejor cuando hay dolor_ – y finalizo chris.

Okey , lo hicieron bien , he decidido que mañana dare las notas ¿okey? Sientence y pase el siguiente ¿okey? - dijo makey y se sentaron cuando ysik se fue a sentar alguien la agarro por la muñeca y devolbio a el esenario.

Que pasa ? - dijo ysik al ver quien le habia agarrado .

Hola soy bridon guermo , ella bebe ,el gary y ella wendy – dijo este presentadolos y wendy y ysik intercanbiaron miradas de odio – tienes buena voz y mepreguntaba que si cantarias con nosotros , yo también canto también bailo haci que deices ? - dijo bridon algo rapido.

Esta bien – dijo ysik y se bolvio para ver al chico que se llamava gary – y que van a cantar .

ah ... yo te extrañare terser cielo – respondio gary.

esta bien – djo ysik y se coloco ante el microfono – yava cual es esa .

Aquí esta la letra – dijo bebe enceñandole un papel de color rosa con letra brillate color oro.

Después que ysik se la grabo en la memoria .

Esta bien – dijo la chica y la musia comenso.

Bridon :

_Yo te extrañare... tenlo por seguro  
fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos_ – canto bridon y se acerco a ysik com si estubieran caminando __

los detalles, las pequeñas cosas,  
lo que parecía no importante  
son las que mas invaden mi mente..al recordarte

ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo,  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo... que Dios te ha  
llamado, para estar a su lado...  
así El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto...

ysik :

_"Ya no llores por mí... yo estoy en un lugar  
lleno de luz... donde existe paz,  
donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar  
No llores por mí...es tan bello aquí, nunca imagine,  
quiero que seas feliz que te vaya bien y cuando te  
toque partir... espero verte aquí..." -_ ysik se fue acercando a bridon

__los dos :

_Yo te extrañaré... tenlo por seguro  
como pensar que la vida puede terminar, en un segundo,  
la vida es polvo... puede esparcirse en un momento,  
nada trajiste, nada te llevarás,  
solo lo que había dentro –_ los dos estaban cerca y bridon a ysik por la cintura y esta solo temblo un poco por el contacto de la piel.

__

ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
para verte de nuevo (verte de nuevo)  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte,  
mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo...  
que Dios te ha llamado, para estar a Su lado  
así El lo quiso...  
pero yo nunca pensé... que doliera tanto...

ysik :_  
"Ya no llores por mí... yo estoy en un lugar  
lleno de luz... donde existe paz,  
donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar  
No llores por mí...es tan bello aquí, nunca imagine,  
quiero que seas feliz que te vaya bien y cuando te  
toque partir... espero verte aquí..."_

bridon :_  
Yo te extrañaré... tenlo por seguro.. _

los chicos vajaron del esnario esecto ysik que se diriguio al escritorio del señor makey.

Prefesor me siento mal me puedo retirar – dijo la chica .

Mmm ... ¿okey? , vallase ... mmmm – dijo mkey y ysik se diriguio a su lugar a buscar sus cosas , ysik ya no aguantaba mas sabia que en cualquier momento lloraría – espera ysik ... kyle te acompañara por cualquier cosa ¿okey?... se pueden retirar – dijo makye y ysik salio corriendo del salón , y kyle le siguió.

_**Fuera de la escuela ... cerca de la casa de ysik**_ .

Toda via no me dices por que corriste haci – dijo kyle , ysik poco después de salir de la escuela habia roto en llato por lo cual kyle le habia tomado de la mano , para que supiera que no estava sola – ysik estas mejor .

S-si , es que ... ah ya llegamos ... quieres pasar – dijo ysik y kyle hacintio.

Chicos entraron a la casa hcia 10 minutos ysik habia entrado en la cosina dejandoa kyle solo en la sala la casa de ysik era grande igual que la de token _"me pregunto si vivira con pip "_ penso kyle mientras beia las hermosas escaleras en forma de espiral que estaban en un costado de la casa la cuales iban al segundo piso alante de el habia una enorme sala , el se encotraba sentado en unos de los muebles de terciopelo negro que habia hay alfrente de el habia un pantalla grande gigante , debago de los pies de kyle habia una hermosa alfombra blanca hacia el lado derecho habia una puerta la cual llevaba a la cosina de la cual salio ysik con una vandeja en manos la cual llevaba un juego de te y un plato con varias galletas de chocolate .

Que hora es – pregunto ysik y kyle miro el telefono , mientras ysik ponia eso en la mesita de sentro.

Cinco en punto – dijo kyle y ysik sonrió.

Le gustaria acompañarme en el té – dijo ysik en modo jugeton y tierno.

claro señorita – dijo kyle y ysik sirvio el té y le ofrecio galletitas a kyle – ysik te repito no me as dicho por que lloraste .

Ah – los ojos de ysik se cristalisaron y dejo la tasita en la mesa igual que kyle y ysik se cento al lado de kyle – bueno ... veras cuando yo era chica por unos eventos mis padres no me tubieron – dijo ysik y un nudo se hiso en su garganta – lo mismo paso con pip pero el estubo con nuestros padres hasta los 4 años , ese mismo año perdimos a nuestros padres y pip se quedo con un amigo de nuestra madre, pero para ese entonces yo no sabia que pip exixtia – dijo ysik y se aclaro la voz , y vio a los ojos a kyle , a este también se le habia echo un nudo en la garganta – bueno un año después cuando el tenia 5 y yo 4 por acidente lo encontre y el me llevo a donde el señor que lo cuidaba ... todo el mundo le decia chicho – dijo ysik y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y kyle se sintio un poco mal por aserla llorar de nuevo – dias después nos enteramos que eramos hermanos , entonces chicho se iso cargo de nosotros pero por lastima un dia nos tubimos que ir yo primero que parka pero no importa , los años pasaron y yo volvi a inglaterra fue el mes pasado cuando llege lo vi hay tirado sangrando no habia nadien fue tan feo – dijo ysik y se tiro a llorar , kyle la abrazo y esta se escondio en su pecho y kyle solo le chichaba y acariciaba su cabello hasta que ...

" _tu casa es casa de locos y tu también otro poco por seguir hay y no venirte aquí con migo " _

era el timbre del telefono de kyle y solopara alguien espesial osea nada mas y nada menos que : ike , apesar de ser adoptado kyle lo queria y biseversa.

" _que pasa enano "_ - dijo kyle sin romper el abrazo y ysik lo vio a los ojos .

" **si , hola yo también te quiero , si estoy bien ... bueno es que mama y papa salieron y me dijieron que te llamara para saverdonde andavas y que si ivas a llegar tarde "** - dijo ike y lo primero en tono sarcastico.

" _ike , boy a llegar tarde mejor te bienes a donde estoy vale "_ - dijo kyle y vio a ysik que solo acintio.

" **esta bien ya boy a donde stan "** - dijo el niño candience jugado.

" _no estupido no estoy donde stan , hm sabes donde vive token verdad "_ - kyle no se acordaba si su hermano recordava a token.

" **jajaja es que canviaste a token por stan , ... si si se donde vive " **- dijo el pequeño evitando reir .

" _no seas estupido , hmm bueno después de la casa de token caminas derecho esa acera doblas a la derecha y caminas recto después crusas a la izquierda yo te espero afuera de la casa _entiende"-dijo kyle y acaricio la espalda de ysik.

" **si claro boy salindo "**- dijo el peli negro y colgo el telefono.

Si es estupido - dijo kyle y después se acomodo acostandose y enserando a ysik con sus piernas y esta se aferro mas kyle ya no lloraba solo tenia un leve sollozo – shhhh , ya calmate ya paso no llores – dijo kyle y extraordinariamente esta dejaba de llorar

_*******20 MINUTOS DESPUES ***_

Ysik estaba acostada en el mueble abrazando un cojin hace 5 minutos kyle habia salido a esperara a su hermano ... depronto la puerta se habrio y dejo ver un pequeño niño pelinegro y ysik penso que era otra perosona – kyle no me dijiste que venia stan dijiste que veni a tu hermano – dijo la chica sin brir los ojos depues de ver al pelinegro.

ysik parate – dijo kyle y esta se paro , habrio los ojos y se los tallo.

He y stan ... haaayyy que ñiño mas lindo – dijo ysik apretandole la mejilla a ike.

Ahh suéltame ... kyle – la chica lo soltó y kyle solo se mordía el labio para no reírse

ysik se paro se acomodo la falda y el cabello para después hablar – mucho gusto mi nombre es ysik – dijo la chica ye le estendio la mano .

Igual ike broflovsky – dijo el menor y choco la mano de ysik , esta y kyle se sostuvieron el puente dela nariz – que paso que hice mal.

No , no es culpa tuya pero en mi país ose Inglaterra es costumbre que cuando se saluda y la dama da la mano haci el chico se arrodille y bese la mano , pero no es culpa tuya – dijo la chicha y ike miro a kyle y este acintio.

entonces permiteme bolver a intentar – dijo y ysik acintio y le estendio la mano y ysik , ike iso todo lo que ysik le habia dicho .

Los chicos pasoron lo que resto de tarde hay biendo television y demas pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de kyle fue que ysik tenia uno de esos candelabros que ellos usaban para el hanuka , que por cierto ya lo tenian montado en cima , pero la voz de ysik sacoa kyle de sus pensamientos

que pasa kyle te molesta algo – dijo ysik

nada solo que ... me entro curiosidad de saber por que tienes uno de esos – dijo kyle señalando el candelabro.

Ha ,bueno es que por mi religion no selebro navidad si no hanuka , ya que soy judía – dijo ysik y ike le abrazo.

De verdad – dijo el menor y ysik acintio – nosotros también – ysik miro a kyle y este le sonrió y acintio – ysik te gustaría ir a celebrar hanuka con nosotros – dijo ike con brillo en los ojos y ysik sonrió.

Pos claro que si ademas no es muy bonito pasar hanuka solo – dijo ysik y ike le dejo de habrazar y volvieron a la TV cuando fueron las 9 los chicos se despidieron y kyle dijo a ysik que convenseria a sus padres para que pasara hanuka con ellos , ysik comio serrial con lleche y se fue adormir mañana seria un LARGO día ...

**holisss espero que les aya gustado estoy mas que segura es este capi fue el mas largo que hice pues veran lo ise tan largo por que apertir de maña hasta la procsima semana semana no boy a actualizar por que tengo asuntos familiares que me ocupantoda la semana y gustamente todo el santo dia tratare de subir mas tarde un _grestohe_ pero no prometo nada si no lo subo hoy talvez el lunes 11-9-2014 . bueno nos vemos después hasta el procsimo capi bye bye ... STOP antes de que se me olbine esta esmi conciencia buena se llama **daniels *** de algun lado saca un rinoceronte de peluche azul claro y cuerno rosa pastel* y mi conciencia mala se llama linux * saca un conejo de peluche blanco con hermosos ojos de botones grandes negros* bye se les quiere.**

**Daniels : tomatazos ,reviews , criticas.**

**Linux : te falto ... amenasa de muerte contra la escritora .**

**Danny : me quieres mucho verdad ¬¬'**

**Linux : con el corazón y el alma **


	9. un pequeño style

**Holissss chicos lamento no haber actualizado antes pues la semana que me ausente un chico me izo algo super feo , y me deprimí full todos los que quieran saber mas me escriben por PM y les respondo , a parte disculpa por lo del grestophe que no subí lo siento mucho pero mejor volvamos al fic **

**.** **Daniels : south park no le pertenece a danny si no a...mmmm...etto... sus creadores.**

**Linux : se te volvió a olvidar el nombre no?.**

**Daniels : mejor volvamos al fic.**

**PD: no se preocupen si el fic se vuelve un poco songfic . Por otra parte después de pensar y pensar desidi darle una vuelta de 80° **

**xD ** **i'm too sexy – completa.**

**amiga mía – michel – completa.**

ysik despertaba como nueva , estaba feliz ya que se había acordado de que estaba cerca el dieciséis de noviembre , aunque estuviese comenzando septiembre. Al llegar a la escuela no pudo evitar encontrase con parka.

Dime – dijo pip y ysik solo ladio la cabeza.

Chicho – dijo ysik y pip entendió.

Y eso que te fuiste con kyle – dijo pip y ysik se sonrojo un poco.

A ... mm por que es mi amigo – dijo ysik y pip le tomo la mano – parka me prometes que nunca me vas a abandonarme.

Otra vez eso , seria aburrido – dijo pip y ysik le veía con curiosidad – el dia de tu cumpleaños a las afuera de Inglaterra , cuando nos refugiamos debajo de un árbol y me hiciste prometerte eso – dijo y ysik acintio ,pip le dio un cálido beso en la frente , ysik solo se aferro al brazo de pip .

Waaa que lindo – dijo un pelinegro detrás de ellos .

Que pasa sevastian – pregunto pip.

corta nota – dijo para si ysik pero los otros dos presentes le oyeron.

No te importa si te robo un momento a ysik verdad – dijo sevastian para después agarrar a ysik por la muñeca y arrastrarla hasta el baño de chicos , donde savastian cerro la puerta con seguro. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a ysik en una esquina llorando y sevastian noto que esta susurraba algo lo que decía era _**"**__ no quiero ... no quiero volver a jugar __**"**_ - ysik que te pasa – dijo pero esta no reponer , ella estaba totalmente ida – mejor voy por pip – dijo y se fue en busca de aquel rubio. Cuando lo encontró este estaba con los demás chicos .

Hey , pip necesito tu ayuda ya que ysi- no pudo terminar por que pip lo agarro por el cuello de camisa y lo lanzo contra la pared.

que le hiciste a ysik cabrón – dijo pip , savastian se zafo del agarre y lo llevo corriendo al baño , donde aun se encontraba ysik que probablemente ni siquiera se había movido. Pero como era de esperarse damien salio corriendo detrás de ellos ya que los demás le restaron importancia al asunto y kenny lo tomo como un triangulo amoroso.

Que le hiciste – dijo pip y se acerco a ysik la cual susurraba lo mismo de ase un rato – mira maldito por que te propasaste con ella , juro que te mato con mis propias manos.

Yo solamente ... la traje aquí y ella ... se puso haci ... .. yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una tan inestable – dijo sevastian y lo ultimo molesto un poco a pip el cual estaba a punto de parirle la cara cuando llego damien.

que pasa aquí ... sevastian que le hiciste a ysik – dijo el Anticristo , sus ojos estaban mas rojo de lo normal ya que el quería a ysik como una hermana y después de todo era la hermana de SU PIP.

yo no le hice nada yo la traje hasta aquí y ella se puso así mientras yo serraba la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera , ... creo que fue por que le serré con seguro – dijo sevastian como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Pero por otra parte la cara de pip era un poema , entre susto , miedo impotencia y furia y también tenia la boca abierta , pero el estaba haci por que ya entendía por que ysik estaba haci. Mientras tanto ysik solo lloraba y solo esenas horribles pasaban por su mente _: golpes en ves de caricias , groserías en vez de palabras de amor , todo lo que había pasado absolutamente TODO. _Y en eso se le bino la esena mas terrible del mundo lo que ella había pasado y no pudo evitar gritar.

! PARKA ¡ - el grito de ysik fue desgarrador , en aquel grito había desesperación y miedo , pero por otra parte a damien y sevastian se les iso un hueco en el corazón , por su parte pip estaba al lado de ysik hablándole al oído y acariciándole el poco tiempo ysik dejo de llorar y cuando abrió los ojos y vio a parca se aferro a el – parka te amo , parka te amo , erres todo lo que necesito. La chica no soltó a pip pero cuando se le medio paso todos se fueron a la clase de matemática , para la clase de artes ysik ya estaba mejor como si nada uviera pasado , la clase comenso y la profesora no llegaba , en eso kenny se par al frente del escritorio de la profesora y toda la clase presto atención en el .

Chicas pueden pintar esto – dijo kenny y empezó a bajar el sierre de su parka pero se detuvo a la mitad dejando deseosas a varias chicas – o mi amor ysik me arias el honor de pintarme – dijo este acercándose a ysik – o prefieres después de clases

Mmmm... déjame ver ... nah, no me da la gana – dijo un poco fría y nadie en el salón hasta el mismo craig le quitaba el ojo de en sima.

por que no – y una idea se le bino a la mente – mira ysik esta la razón por la que deberías dibujarme.

_Soy_ _tan sexy que mi amor,  
an sexy que mi amor va a abandonarme  
soy tan sexy que mejor?  
tan sexy que mejor? sexy total  
soy mucho para milán, mucho para milán, New York y Japón. _

Canto kenny desfilando por toda la clase y retando con la mirada a ysik , algo que no paso por alto por parte de ella.

_Soy muy sexy para ti, muy sexy para ti  
la reina de cualquier parte  
soy modelo todos van tras de mi  
mira tu nuevo baile, cuando bailo  
yeah cuando bailo, cuando bailo  
yeah soy demasiado sexy en el baile  
soy la sexy del lugar, la sexy del lugar, una sexy total  
soy la más sexy del bar, la más sexy del bar  
y de cualquier otro lugar ._

Ysik se había parado en su pupitre y empezó a cantar , kenny salio corriendo hasta ella y la agarro por la cintura y ysik se agarro de los hombros de kenny y salto del pupitre. _  
soy modelo todos van tras de mi  
mira tu nuevo baile, cuando bailo  
yeah cuando bailo, cuando bailo  
yeah soy demasiado sexy en el baile  
soy un sexy total, sexy total, sexy total  
y soy modelo todos van tras de mi  
mira tu nuevo baile, cuando bailo  
yeah cuando bailo, cuando bailo_

_soy la estrella cuando desfilo._ Kenny cantaba y desfilaba por el salón y ysik le miraba desde el escritorio de la profe.

_soy una sexy singular, una sexy regional  
soy maxi, soy ideal  
soy tan sexy que mi amor,  
tan sexy que mi amor va a abandonarme_

_soy muy sexy para andar._ Finalizo ysik , moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción y sentandoce en el escritorio de la profesora. La clase entera apaludia debido a el show que acababan de dar las personas mas locas? de toda la clase y a una rubia se le ocurrió intervenir.

y haci se ase una esena – dijo bebe y todas las chicas ( ecepto wendy) se rieron. Kenny y ysik se sentaron y kenny le lanzo una mirada a ysik que decía _" que dices , piénsalo " _ a lo que ysik respondió _" ya te dije que NO "_

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 3**_

los chicos estaban en el reseso , todos ecepto kyle y ysik hablaban de navidad.

Ysik vas a celebrar navidad con nosotros , token ara una fiesta en su casa , sus fiestas siempre son las mejores , abra regalos , mucha mucha comida , si vas a venir verdad – invito clyde a ysik , la cual no repondio por tener la boca llena y vio a pip para que este respondiera.

Clyde , ysik no celebra navidad ... por que es judía – dijo pip como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo , pero a los demás ecepto kyle le callo como un balde de agua fría.

"_y-ysik es judía ,wooooo eso explica por que no se separa de kyle, y por eso lo e visto tan feliz desde que ella llego" - _pensó stan mientras veía a kyle_._

!NO¡ ! LAS RATAS JUDÍAS NOS INVADEN¡ MALDITA SEA – grito el culo gordo de cartman sacando a todos de su shock

. Eso es ofensivo – dijo con desdén craig mientras le hacia su seña a cartman

que no lo ven , primero south park después ciudad por ciudad igual que los de jersey – dijo cartman , mirando fijamente a kyle

. Que quieres decir – dijo kyle mientras le daba un bocado a su emparedado.

Que los judíos son unas ratas que no deberían de existir – dijo cartman mientras miraba mortalmente a ysik y kyle.

Repite eso culón de mierda – dijo kyle parándose de su asiento.

Que los.. - no pudo terminar por ysik

. Ya no pelen ... por favor – dijo ysik y los dos se callaron. Los chicos dejaron su pelea de lado

. Los demás siguieron hablando de la navidad y debes en cuando les preguntaban a ysik y kyle en que tenían en común la navidad y el hanuka, kyle estaba hablando con ysik , cunado llego stan

. He ... kyle , hoy después de clases podrías ir a mi casa para que ma ayudes con _química_ – dijo stan con algo de pena ya que siempre era el quien le ayudaba en _TODO_.

Si claro ,como quieras – dijo kyle mientras veía fijamente a stan

* * *

. **En alguna parte del mundo **

estas completamente seguro de lo que dices – dijo una voz que retumbaba en una habitación oscura.

Si señor no hay razón alguna para hacer una broma de tan mal gusto – dijo una pequeña voz.

Busca a esta mujer y quiero que me la traigas esto es de cuando tenia veinte años – dijo la primera voz entregando un sobre amarillo.

Si señor – dijo la pequeña voz y desapareció por los pasillos.

Hay pequeña perdóname ... yo no sabia ... ella dijo que abortaría lo siento – dijo aquella persona mientras se sentaba y llevaba sus manos a la cara para poder llorar.

**Volviendo a South park **

* * *

kyle y stan habían estado hablando un buen rato en el cual ysik no dijo palabra , ella solamente observaba tenia una baga idea pero quería preguntar a kyle, antes de alegar algo. Cuando stan por fin se fue ysik se paro y empezó a caminar , kyle le miraba estrañado pero después de que ysik hiciera ademan con la mano para que le siguiera este le siguió . Ysik camino hasta estar bien lejos de los demás , ysik se recostó de un árbol y kyle se paro enfrente de ella.

Te gusta no – dijo ysik y kyle le miro con curiosidad , ysik al ver que este no entendía señalo , disimuladamente a stan. Kyle siguió la dirección que apuntaba ella y al divisar la persona no pudo evitar ponerse rojo haciendo juego con su cabello.

Y-yo no se de que estas hablando a mi nome gusta stan los dos somos hombres – dijo kyle y desvió la mirada , pero ysik solo le miraba acusadora mente kyle pensó un poco y se dijo así mismo _" creo que nunca me e confesado ... después de todo ysik confió en mi"_ - ysik la verdad si me gusta pero ... deja que te cuente desde el principio...

***recuerdo***

_un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos verde y hermoso pelo rojo , adornado con una ushanka verde lima se encontraba en el piso del jardín de kinder dibujando el paisaje que tenia al frente que era un columpio._

_Marica judía que haces – le grito un niño un poco más grande que el._

_Maldito culón deja el fastidio – dijo kyle mientras movía un poco la cabeza para poder dibujar. Pero por otro lado cartman se fue con el profesor el señor Garrison._ _De nuevo kyle retomo su dibujo cuando de pronto alguien le tapo los ojos y por instinto kyle llevo sus maños por las que le tapaban los ojos llegando hasta los codos de aquella persona._

_Q-quien eres – pregunto kyle un poco asustado a lo que una pequeña voz respondió __**" stanley marsh "**__ - suéltame por favor – dijo kyle y aquellas manos le soltaron._

_Hola , ya te dije como me llamo pero me puedes decir stan haci me llaman todos , tienes un hermoso cabello me encanta es rojo como el fuego – dijo stan mientras se centava al frente de kyle – dibujas bien ... te gustaría ser mi amigo._

_claro , tu tienes unos hermosos ojos – dijo kyle mientra dejaba el dibujo de lado..._

_*__**fin del recuerdo***_

...después de eso ,no, nos hemo separado usualmente pasamos el tiempo libre juntos , la verdad me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de el cundo nos besamos esa sensación de querer mas de el , ese sentimiento que nada mas aparece cuando lo veo a el pero – kyle empezaba a sollozar – el simple echo de que ... los ... dos somos hombres lo cambia todo y si el no siente lo mismo por mi.

Kyle claro que stan siente lo mismo por ti ... cuando te vio , te dijo que tu cabello era hermoso – dijo ysik tratando de animar a su amigo – has pensado en declarate ?

Claro pero no se como – dijo kyle un poco preocupado.

Una canción dedícale una ... vas hoy a su casa haci que puedes dedicarle una canción , yo tengo una lista de canciones de amor te la presto si quieres – dijo ysik sacando su mp.3 , los audífonos y entregándolo a kyle

Kyle ya había visto 529 canciones ya iba para la ultima casi se daba por vencido , ninguna de las canciones expresaba el sentimiento que el tenia hacia tan hasta que por fin encontró una , a kyle le dieron ganas de bailar y agarro a ysik y de un galón la paro de el suelo y puso sus manos en la cintura de la otra , la cual entendió la idea y puso sus manos en el cuello de kyle , los dos bailaban salsa ,

cual es – dijo ysik que por el ritmo tenia una idea de cual era.

Amiga mía no se que hacer para verte feliz ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que lo que le hace falta... esa me gusta , gracias ysik eres lo mejor del mundo – dijo kyle y agarro a ysik y la bajo un poco y se acerco mucho a ysik – gracias ysik de verdad.

Kyle y ysik estaban regresando a donde los demás cuando stan salio corriendo enojado sin ver a ninguno de los dos presente que iban llegando, dejando a ysik y kyle en shock.

_Stan P.O.V._

Estaba tranquilo comiendo un chocolate cuando el culo gordo de cartman me giro y me hablo en el oído.

Mira hippie , la judía te esta quitando a el pinche de jersey – dijo cartman y no pude evitar sentir como la sangre me hervía , kyle estaba besándose con ysik , kyle le sostenía la espalda y ysik estaba agarrando a _mi_ kyle por el cuello ... por que me siento tan mal – que dices hippie que vas a hacer ?

Nada – fue lo que dije pero el tono de voz mio era muy triste.

Que no piensas hacer nada – dijo kenny en un tono algo preocupado.

que crees que aria kyle y ysik hacen buena pareja , haci los dos pueden celebrar hanuka , y son tal para cual – dije forzando una sonrisa.

Yo de verdad creí que tu eras gay por kyle – dijo token con algo de imprecion en su palabras me lastimaban cada cosa que decía.

Ya estaba harto de los comentarios de los demás que acaso no podían ocuparse de sus vidas y dejar de meterse en la mía " _mejor iré a ver a wendy " _pensémientras me paraba , no me di cuenta cuando kyle y ysik regresaban de nuevo a la mesa , lo único que pude divisar de estos dos fue el hermoso cabello rojo de kyle ... hermoso ?.

Había llegado a donde wendy ella estaba con bebe hablaban de algo , seguramente un chisme , wendy se paro y me dio un beso el cual yo correspondí , por alguna razón ese beso no se me significo nada era algo muy extraño , era como si ya no la amara.

Que pasa stan? – pregunto con una melosa voz.

Que acaso no puedo estar con mi novia y su amiga – dije forzando una voz tierna mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Esta bien , deja que se quede wendy – dijo bebe , con una sonrisa.

Pase todo lo que quedaba de recreo con ellas , hablando , escuchándolas y jugando , después de clases kyle me dijo que no iría con migo ya que se le había quedado el cuaderno de química , yo solo le dije que no se preocupara y que entonces hablábamos mas tarde. Fin stan P.O.V

kyle y stan , se encontraban en la cama del ultimo acostado uno al lado del otro , kyle le explicaba las formulas a stan pero este no prestaba atención.

Stan , me prestas atención , si sigues haci no pasaras el año – dijo kyle sentandoce.

La verdad no me puedo concentrar , esta maña vi algo y no dejo de pensar en ello – dijo stan , sentandoce para quedar a par con kyle.

que fue? , talvez si me dices te pueda ayudar – dijo kyle poniendo una mano en el hombro de stan.

La verdad es que ... esta mañana ... te vi a ti y a ysik , besándose , lo que me molesto fue que no me dijeras nada , somos los mejores amigos del mundo , se supone que no nos debemos guardar secretos no? – dijo stan tomando en sus manos las de kyle.

Hay stan no seas tonto a mi no me gusta ysik – dijo kyle y stan solamente dijo que si – claro que no , ami me gusta otra persona.

ha si , y quien esa persona si se puede saber – dijo stan , kyle se paro de la cama fue hasta la puerta y la cerro con seguro _" es ahora o nunca , kyle relajate " _pensó kyle mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama.

Kyle que pasa – pregunto stan algo en shock.

_A__miga mía lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
_

_Que lo sabe también, _ comenso a susurrar kyle con la cabeza gacha , cuando la levanto vio a stan , y se acerco a este. _  
_

_Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca  
Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
Y que enloqueces con cada botón que_

_Te desabrochas pensando en su manos._ Kyle se había sentado en el regazo de stan , pero poniendo sus piernas a cada costado de este , quedando cara a cara , kyle agarrando el cuello de stan y este ultimo agarrando de la cintura a kyle. _  
Él no te ha visto temblar esperando_

_Una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
Escucharme nombrarle.  
¡Ay, amiga mía! Lo sé y él también. _ ___  
Amiga mía no sé qué decir,  
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma  
O en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía,  
Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

Amiga mía, ojala algún día  
Escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas  
Que lo nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero perdona, amiga mía,  
No es inteligencia ni sabiduría;  
Que esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.

_Stan estaba en shock, pero mas que eso se había dado cuenta de algo , el ama a kyle. Claro como no se había dado cuenta , los celos de esta mañana , que ya no quería a wendy , todo encajaba y lo que mas le n era que encantaba a stan era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos . _

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga.

Amiga mía lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
Que lo sabe también,  
Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca  
Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
Y que enloqueces con cada botón que...  
Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma  
O en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga.

Amiga mía princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga  
oh oh mi amiga.

Stan te amo – dijo kyle para luego unir sus labios con los de stan , un tierno beso el cual stan correspondió.

yo también , te amo kyle – dijo stan , luego tiro a kyle en la cama y empezó a bajar el sierre de su campera para besar el cuello del menor y de vez en cuando mordiendo un poco dejando rosetones muy marcados.

Stan... por favor para , no estoy listo...por favor – dijo kyle y stan se paro y se acostó a su lado.

Esta bien si no quieres no te obligare – dijo stan acariciando el cabello de su ahora nuevo novio.

Stan que vas a hacer con wendy – no pudo evitar preguntar kyle.

No es ovio , mañana termino con ella , me di cuenta de que no la amo – dijo stan con dulzura no quería que kyle se preocupara por alguien como wendy – que tal si seguimos con la tarea.

Esta bien – dijo kyle sentandoce de nuevo al igual que stan , había pasado un rato y habían terminado la tarea , pero stan seguía escribiendo algo en el cuaderno – que pasa stan.

Nada , una formula – dijo stan para después mostrarle el cuaderno a kyle el cual le sonrió con ternura , para luego darle un tierno beso – te gusta? – dijo stan al separarse.

Me encanta – dijo con una sonrisa kyle.

En aquel cuaderno había esto:

STAN

niño de 16 años , agradable , loco y submisibe.

KYLE

chico de 16 años , agradable , mandón y stundere

. = STYLE.

Ya había anochecido y los chicos veían TV y a stan se le ocurrió una idea que según el era brillante.

Kyle quedate a dormir – dijo stan no quería despegarse de su amado kyle.

Déjame preguntar , pero claro – dijo para luego llamar a su madre.

**Halo mi amor que pasa –** dijo la madre de kyle al contestar.

_Madre me podría quedar a dormir en la casa de stan , es que todavía no terminamos la tarea y después de terminarla , vamos a repasar_ – intento dar todas las escusas posibles para que le dejaran.

**Claro kyle , pero a que hora piensas llegar mañana.**

_En la noche... -_ kyle no pudo seguir por que su madre le interrumpió

**mire jovencito como piensa llegar tan tarde –** casi que gritaba la madre de kyle con tan solo imaginar que algo le pasara a su hijo.

_Madre es que seguro , nos quedamos hasta tarde estudiando , en la mañana vamos a salir que stan me va a acompañar a comprar , después vamos a donde ysik que nos pidió ayuda para cambiar los bombillos de su casa , por eso calculo que llegare tan tarde –_ dijo kyle intentando sonar convincente.

_**Esta bien pero mas tardar a las 7:30 te quiero aquí –**_se rindió por fin , la madre de kyle.

_Besos ma' te quiero._

**Yo también cuidate.**

Y eso que metiste a ysik – pregunto fastidiado.

Por que ella me pidió que le ayudemos a cambiar los bombillos – dijo kyle mientras se quitaba la campera y la franelilla – stan me prestas algo.

Claro amor – dijo stan y después le paso una camisa manga larga negra.

Gracias – dijo kyle acostándose y arropándose – bienes – dijo y stan se tiro a un lado de el.

_Continuara..._

**que tal espero les guste la verdad me esforcé para hacer un buen style , creo que quedo bien.**

**Daniels : criticas , comentarios.**

**Linux : cartas de muerte , tomatazos.**

**Danny : nos leemos después , se les quiere y se les manda abrazos psicológicos ¬¬' **


	10. cambiando bombillos y salida inesperada

**Holissss primero que nada Wooo , quiero decirles que ya estoy feliz tengo dos razones pero les voy a contar la primera , pues verán , mi primo , MI maravilloso primo que ni siquiera conosia lo vengo conociendo hoy y pues verán la razón de mi alegría es que se llama DAMIEN , osea damien , yo la verdad al saberlo ,casi desangro por la nariz , de imaginarme tantas cosas xD. También le encanta south park , es otaku y sabe que es el yaoi , y las parejas de south park. Osea sabe el chalequeo que le voy a montar si lo veo solo con un amigo. **

**Daniels : south park no le pertenece a danny.**

**Linux : nada mas la trama y ysik.**

Kyle se empezaba a despertar , al abrir los ojos lo primero que encontró fue el blanco pecho de stan , se alegro de saber que lo que había pasado ayer no fue un sueño que de verdad , stan le quería.

Stan te amo – dijo kyle y por obra del destino stan estaba despierto y oyó eso.

Yo también princesa – dijo stan dándole un beso en los labios , un tierno y lindo , pero stan se dio cuenta de algo – kyle no creo que puedas ir a tu casa hoy.

Por que ?– dijo kyle algo preocupado

solo mirate en el espejo y dime que vez – dijo stan y kyle obedeció pero lo que bio en el espejo.

Stan , mi vida , mi amor te vas a quedar sin novio – dijo kyle de forma juguetona al ver los chupones que tenia en el cuello.

De verdad eso seria una desgracia – decidio seguirle el juego a kyle.

que hora es.

Las 11:30 de la mañana , por? – dijo stan levantandoce de la cama.

Mierda es tarde , te acuerdas que tenemos que ir a donde ysik – dijo kyle mientras se ponía su ushanka – vamos amor o si no de verdad te quedas sin novio.

después de que los chicos se vistieran y desayunaran , fueron caminando a la casa de ysik ,que para su desventaja quedaba muy lejos de hay. Al llegar se abrió la puerta sola y para su sorpresa encontraron a ysik con la ropa negra polvo en todos lados , el cabello chamuscado y un poco parado haci arriba.

!YSIK¡ que te paso – grito kyle algo preocupado.

Es que pensé que no Iván a venir y decidí hacerlo yo sola pero las cosas salieron mal – dijo ysik señalando el techo donde sobresalía un cable que echaba chispa y por lo que se veía no era el único , ademas también se podía apreciar un hueco.

Ysik por que no mejor llamaste – dijo stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

Por que tal vez a lo mejor ... puede ser que no tenga sus números – dijo la chica con una gotita estilo anime.

Ho , tienes razón – dijo kyle – por que mejor no le vas a hacearte y nosotros terminamos – dicho esto la chica subió las escaleras no sin antes darles las herramientas , los bombillos y la escalera.

+**75 minutos después**+

ysik bajaba de su cuarto ya bañada y con el pelo mojado , llevaba una camisa de tiritas fucsia arriba de esa tenia una camisa de botones de tiras negra abotonado nada mas el primer botón y unos hot short's blancos.

Ysik por que usas cosas tan cortas usa algo mas presentable – dijo stan algo sonrojado.

Oye es mi casa y no me dices que hacer ademas ustedes ... - ysik no termino por que por los momentos no se había enterado del chisme , kyle se declaro o no . Ysik agarro a kyle de la mano lo paro del sillón y se fue corriendo hasta la cocina – dime , dime son novios.

Bueno... _" le digo o no , ella me ayudo tiene privilegio , ademas los chisme corren rápido en un pueblo como este "_ si ysik si somos novios – dijo kyle fingiendo desinterés un desinterés mal fingido ya que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Woooo que lindo , es como un yaoi – dijo la chica casi sangrando por la nariz – pero tu eres como parte de mi familia a pesar de conocernos de tan poco tiempo verdad – dijo la chica esperando un no pero lo que dijo kyle fue un rotundo _"si"_ - por que me odias tanto.

Oye pensé que era bueno – dijo kyle sacando su lado estundere.

es que ... hay una tradición familiar y es que bueno es una tontería pero es tradición aunque pensándolo bien no somos ... mierda el chino me supo joder – dijo ysik y eso ultimo para si y de igual modo confundiendo a kyle.

Bueno no importa si es tradición familiar – dijo kyle con una sonrisa.

Y entre tu y... stan quien es... el uke y quien es el seme – dijo la chica y kyle se le quedo viendo con cara rara – quien va arriba y quien va abajo.

Ya se que es , pero , para que quieres saberlo ... ademas ... no ... lo hemos echo – dijo el pelirrojo un poco apenado.

Y ... hipotéticamente quien seria – dijo la castaña y puso sus Manos en los hombros del pelirrojo par encontrarse con una sorpresa – déjalo kyle ya me di cuenta de que tu eres el uke.

P-por que lo dices.

Por esto – dijo la chica pasando sus manos por el cuello de kyle.

Crees que Se nota mucho.

No que va , solo se ve a 1km de distancia.

Ysik déjalo haci.

Y haci culminando tan "placentera" platica Los dos salieron , pero lo que mas le sorprendió a stan es que ysik temblaba igual o peor que tweek , estaba nerviosa o... no si estaba nerviosa por que seria.

S-stan – llamo la chica y stan paro su labor y bajo de la escalera con cuidado de no caerse , cuando stan estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca ysik puso sus manos en el cuello de este y bio a kyle – disculpa – dijo la chica y le dio un seco beso en los labios a stan.

! YSIK ¡ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO – grito entre enojado y avergonzado kyle.

Y-yo te dije que e-era una t-tradición familiar – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – disculpa , lo siento mucho.

No te preocupes , pero solo no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo el pelinegro mas calmado – bueno ya terminamos haci que permiso ys-

esperen , que tal si damos una vuelta en mi coche – dijo la chica y los otros dos aceptaron – son algo viejos pero creo que todavía sirven.

Los chicos salieron de la casa , ysik cerro con llave y después fueron al garaje , la castaña apretó un botón en su llavero y la puerta se abrió dejando ver dos ferrari **( no se como se escribe eso ) **el que estaba hacia la derecha era rojo y de la izquierda un hermoso ferrari negro.

Decidan ustedes , cual ?– dijo la chica y ambos chicos se dirigieron a un coche diferente ( negro kyle y rojo stan ) - y si hacemos una carrera tomen el que quieran – ofreció la castaña y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea les dio las llaves , en medio de la calle se encontraba ysik a cada lado de ella había un coche – y ... ! COMIENCE ¡ - haci fue en no tan épica carrera gano kyle.

ahora si nos vamos , hasta luego ysi – dijo kyle dándole un abrazo a la castaña.

claro , nos vemos el lunes ky -dijo ysik montándose en el coche rojo.

vas a salir – pregunto stan.

Sip , tal vez valla por parka – dijo la chica y piso el acelerador haciendo unos muy divertidos y agresivos derrapes.

Creí que no sabia conducir – dijo kyle mientras veía las marcas del coche.

Algún dia me va a enseñar a hacer un derrape haci – dijo stan en peor estado de shock que kyle.

pip y ysik estaban en el centro comercial de south park habían visto muchas tiendas y ahora iban a comer pastel.

Ven , ven aquí pip , aquí son ricos – dijo la chica jalando a pip.

oye pensé que era "_parka_" no "_pip_" - dijo el rubio en tono de reproche falso.

Eso no importa – dijo ysik sentando a pip en una silla – mejor espera aquí a que traiga pastel tienes que probar el pie de limón es delicioso y ademas ese es tu favorito – dijo la castaña y desapareció.

nunca cambias ysik – dijo para si el rubio mientras veía a su hermana buscando en famoso _"pie de limón"_.

Hum? Pip que haces aquí – dijo un azabache sentandoce en unas de las cillas.

h-ha , damien yo estaba acompañando a ysik y me invito a un pastel y tu que haces aquí.

estoy viendo pasteles de boda.

Hay , que lindo te casa quien es la afortunada? – dijo ysik quien acababa de llegar y entregándole su pastel a pip.

!HE¡? Cuando llegaste tu – dijo el Anticristo un poco nervioso.

" _por que me ciento tan mal tan solo es una fantasía de carmi , ademas damien es libre de hacer lo que quiera es su vida , pero esto mi pecho me duele un poco " _- pensó pip mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Eso no responde mi pregunta te vas a casar o no – insistió mas la chica, pero noto algo raro en pip

No , claro que no yo solamente lo ago por mi padre , es un completo maricón y planea casarse y me mando a mi a ver cual va hacer el pastel – dijo damien y pip inconsciente mente sonrió.

Oh y cuando es – pregunto pip un poco mejor.

El 16 de noviembre por.

NOOOOOO! entonces no vas a venir a mis quinces – dijo ysik con puchero.

Que tienes catorce ?– dijo damien sin creerse eso – es que no pareces de catorce yo pensaba que tenias diecisiete.

Parkaaaaaa me dijo vieja no piensas hacer nada – dijo la chica con un puchero mas grande.

damien¡ después no me va a dejar en paz – dijo el rubio con desdén y fingiendo una sonrisa.

bueno creo que si puedo ir pero , sera después de las nueves.

Sip , no importa planeo bailar el vals a las doce en punto – dijo la chica mas calmada y terminando su pie.

bueno chao damien nos vamos – dijo pip y agarro a ysik y salio de hay.

los chicos estaban de camino a casa de pip cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de pip , era damien , que habría pasado.

_Alo , habla la compañía de ferraris que se le ofrece_ – contesto ysik.

**ysik , deja el fastidio , mira se te quedaron las bolsas en la tienda , las tengo en mi casa ven a buscarlas.**

_Ha , ok , ya la voy a buscar_ – dijo ysik corto la llamada y piso el acelerador.

Ysik , por que mejor no aprendes a conducir – dijo pip agarrándose de lo primero que vio – para que llamo damien.

Ha , con la salida de improviso se nos quedo las bolsas , dijo que fuéramos a su casa a buscarlas , que estúpida soy se me olvido algo tan importante , igual que cuando eramos niños – dijo la castaña mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Ysik por que de todos tenias que pedirle al cuervo que te enseñara a conducir – dijo pip con ganas de vomitar por tantos derrapes que hacia ysik – no le podrías preguntar al chino.

Oye , cuando yo pedí que me enseñaran nada mas el me ayudo , ademas a ti te encantaba cuando conducía con los formula uno.

Oye ysik , sigues usando lentes de contacto , por que ayer tenias los ojos verde y hoy son violeta – dijo pip buscando tener contacto con los ojos de aquella tan extraña chica que era su hermana.

Sip , crees que los debería dejar los , como me vería sin lentes de contacto – dijo la castaña imaginándose a si misma.

Te verías linda y te parecerías mas a damien.

oye ahora que lo pienso , tienes razón damien también tiene los ojos rojos , no soy la única en el mundo con ojos haci yupi – dijo la chica mas animada y quitando el pie del acelerador.

los chicos llegaron a la casa del Anticristo , pero no fue damien que habría la puerta si no nada mas ni nada menos que satanás y lo mas curioso es que tenia un vestido de novia gigante , de donde mierda había sacado uno de ese tamaño y sin mencionar el velo , damien tenia razón era un completo maricón.

Damien te busca tu novio y una chica – dijo el diablo entrando a la casa y cuando se alzo el vestido para camiar , ysik y pip vieron que también traía tacones , de verdad era este el ser a que todos temían , ysik ya sabia que su estancia en el infierno seria mas divertida.

! PADRE QUE PIP NO ES MI NOVIO ES SOLO UN AMIGO ¡ - grito damien desde su cuarto la verdad ya estaba cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo – de igual modo pasen , suban a mi cuarto ya les llevo algo de tomar hay también están las bolsas – dijo un damien mas tranquilo y bajando las escaleras

los dos subieron las escaleras que según ysik eran interminables – parka están muy largas cárgame – ordeno la chica y pip solo respondió – no puedo ya llegamos , sabes que eres floja las de tu casa son mas grandes y largas – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del cuarto del azabache. El cuarto de damien era todo negro desde la cama hasta el escritorio , solo que lo que mas sorprendía a ysik era que habían demasiados postres de ella , todos sus disco y en la pared había un autógrafo enmarcado , cuando le había dado una a damien, y en el teléfono se escuchaba una canción de Ysik Montalvan.

Crees que sea un acosador – dijo ysik un poco asustada.

Nop , solo un fan que compra tus discos , te voy a contar algo según el es tu mayor fan seguro que no te lo dijo – le susurro al oído de ysik pip.

acosador , numero uno lo voy a montar en internet – dijo ysik y saco su teléfono y le tomo foto al cuarto de damien hasta que.

Ysik que haces – dijo damien entrando con bebidas y dorito.

A nada montando esto en face , mi acosador numero uno – jugo con lo que dijo ysik.

ysik no puedes decir eso en Facebook , ya que estarías eligiendo una sola persona haciendo sentir mal a los demás , causarías un tumulto de malos entendidos en internet y la jente dejaría de comprar discos y terminarías arruinada – dijo pip como si fuera su mánager

a ...ok en serio – dijo ysik y borro todo lo que había escribido.

Mejor ten cuidado ysik – dijo damien si poder ocultar su sonrojo

por cierto alguien me dijo que te crees mi fan numero un es verdad – susurro ysik en el oído de damien haciendo que este pegara un brinco.

Si algún problema.

Nop solo quería cerciorarme – dijo ysik con una sonrisa – Hey pip no te gustaría mudarte con migo?.

Ysik no seria mucha molestia – dijo pip algo avergonzado , a pesar de ser hermanos a pip no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser una molestia.

Nop claro que no , estoy muy sola en esa casa tan grande ademas solo te voy a decir algo , primero : no lavo NADA , segundo : tampoco cocino : tercero : no quiero desorden y cuarto: no puedes llegar después de las doce – dijo ysik con pose de superioridad.

Ysik , yo también me mudo – dijo damien con brillo en los ojo.

yupi , pero lo mismo que pip.

Después de eso los chicos empacaron las cosas de damien , lucharon con satanás para que lo dejara ir , después ysik no se quería ir por que le gustaba como cocinaba satanás , sadam se quería violara a pip , por que en ese momento ya lo había visto mas de una vez , damien se impresiono con el ferrari de ysik , después de todo eso por sin llegaron a la casa de pip recogieron sus cosas , ysik se puso a llorar por una foto que vio , cuando llegaron a casa de ysik , damien y pip isieron un pastel de chocolate y también la cena , todo ese dia había sido un completo manicomio o por lo menos haci fue para ysik.

**Holissss chicos yo de nuevo no había escrito antes por que me doble el tobillo haci que me estaban haciendo unas placas , no es nada grave pero me duele bueno por los momento sigo bien espero les aya gustado , ahora que pasara con ese trió viviendo en una sola casa.**

**Daniels : creo que no tengo que decirlo pero... dejen sus comentarios y tomatazos**

**Linux : hoy saldre de lo habitual haci que , manden galletitas tengo hambre y danny no me quiere hacer galletas.**

**Danny : besos y abrazos piscologicos xD **


End file.
